Not Exactly As Planned
by Gisel123
Summary: When technology and magic come together things should be better. When installing the mug-mag machine for the Department of Magical Wedding, she thought just that. When a goblin forgets to put an out of order sign on the machine things go terribly...what's the name for it...ah, yes. "Snanger" or "Severmione"
1. And it begins!

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

"This is exactly the reason why we should use only magical artifacts in the Ministry," the minister was getting frustrated by the minute.

"But sir, Miss. Granger is in charge and more over it has got magical binding on it," said the goblin.

"Whatever, make sure no one tries to use the mug-mag machine," and he left the premises.

The goblin was left alone to guard the malfunctioning magical machine which looked very much like a muggle ATM machine. Four hours later, "I need to use the bathroom. There has hardly been anyone who came by and it was already 11pm. Who could come now?" He left just as a young brown eyed witch decided to enter the premise.

The screen read

Welcome to the Ministry – Department of Magical Wedding.

Please choose a language

"English"

Enter your personal ID

Welcome Hermione Granger

DoB: 19/09/90

Age: 24

Status: Single

Occupation: Magical Law Enforcement Officer

Choose an option

Betrothal/Marriage

She hesitated. She nervously considered her options. _Betrothal would be just fine, but marriage would be a better surprise._ It was Ron's birthday tomorrow and he had already proposed twice to which she hadn't given a clear answer. With excitement she clicked, "Marriage".

Enter initials of spouse-to-be

That's where everything went wrong. She pressed 'R'. Nothing was displayed. She pressed it again. And that's when Hermione came to realize the universe just contradicted her title of being "the most brightest witch of all ages". She watched as the machine read,

Only one option available and confirmed.

Congratulations on your marriage!

Marriage Certificate to be owled within two working days.

_What on Merlin's name did that mean?_

"Ma'm, are you here to repair the machine?" the goblin asked as he re-entered.

_No. No. This couldn't be happening._

"What do you mean repair? This machine is not working?"

"Yes ma'm."

"Can't you freaking put an out of order sign?" losing her temper.

_This was definitely wrong. Did that mean that she was currently married to some jerk with the initials R.R. She was a magical law enforcement officer and she very well knew she couldn't revoke what she had just done. She didn't even have an option of divorce like the muggles. Why on Merlin's name were magical marriages binding for life?_

* * *

**THREE DAYS BACK**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT &amp; WIZARDRY– DUNGEONS**

"Here Professor Dumbledore, here is my ID. Please return it before sunset. I could have gone to Gringotts myself if not for this stupid potion I have to brew for Madam Pomfrey in 's."

"No problem, Professor Snape. Always a pleasure." He apparated to Hogsmeade. He went to Gringotts and used the ID for the required purpose. Just as he was about to sign-out, a message on the screen caught his attention.

You can know sign up for Magical Betrothal &amp; Wedding from all mug-mag machine across the nation.

"My. My. Well. This is interesting."

He quickly entered the required details. When he chose Automatic Confirmation for requests, he didn't expect his Potion Master to be wed in three days to follow.

* * *

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC – LOUNGE**

She was getting anxious with each passing minute. The supposed surprise was turning a nightmare. She literally jumped when Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister entered the lounge.

"Miss. Granger, or should I say Mrs?"

"Not funny, minister."

"It is to me. Your mug-mag machine was out of order. The alphabets recorded on the machine are one letter after the letter actually pressed."

"You mean I'm married to someone with the initials …"

"S.S." finishing what she dreaded to finish.

Hermione paled as the details registered. She only knew one person with those initials, there was no way he would have signed up for this madness or would he have?

Kingsley cut into her thoughts, "Hermione, you very well know the registration gets finalized after 2 days when the Certificates are delivered to both of you and you are entitled for 1 month marriage leave from that day."

"And there is no way to …"

"No. No way to revoke what you did."

"Who is this S.S exactly?"

"I'm not allowed to disclose it. I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Oh come on! I deserve to know."

"You will. In two days time. On the brighter side, you have two days to get used to the idea."

"Congratulations Hermione!"

(_TO BE CONTINUED_)


	2. Bewitched

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

This is not how it was supposed to happen. How was she going to face Ron and Harry? Most of all, how was she going to handle Mr.S.S., whoever he was? Tears scrolled down her cheeks as she made her way out of the Ministry. She needed her friends. They would find a solution. After all, they were the Great Trio who defeated Voldemort.

* * *

**BURROW**

She apparated just next to Harry in the living room.

"Hey, Mione", said Harry waking from his slight slumber.

"Hey, Harry. What are you doing here?" With no glasses on, he failed to see the streak of mascara down his best friend's eyes.

"It's Ron. He wants to spend time with …" Harry hesitated.

"With whom, Harry?" She sensed his hesitation.

"Mione." He had to be careful. He couldn't afford to hurt her feelings, "You must understand that you didn't accept his proposal twice. Now, he…" She didn't know why she felt calmer with where the conversation was going. For some reason, she understood that Ron had moved on and surprisingly she felt relief.

"He is with Luna now." He was as cautious as possible.

"So you ended up in the couch? Nice."

Did she just say nice? Why did she say nice? If she had threw a fit and challenged Ron to a duel, that made sense. But 'nice'?!

She slumped on the couch next to Harry, while he grabbed his glasses from the side table.

"So we are not celebrating at 12, I presume." she asked.

"Aunt Molly has arranged for a party at 5pm tomorrow. Mione, have you been crying?"

"Hm."

"Mione, do you love him?"

That struck the cord and she started crying again.

"Mione, its okay", he pulled her into a hug.

"Harry, I'm stupid."

"No. You are the brightest witch of all times, remember?"

"No. I was stupid when I rejected Ron's proposal. I was more stupid when I …"she broke into sobs yet again.

"When I what?"

She inhaled deeply. She had to tell him now. If it was later, she had to handle Ron too.

"I had planned to give a surprise for Ron by getting married to him using the mug-mag machine."

"That's why you convinced Ron to sign up for it. Wow! That's incredible! Ron will love it!"

"But", she started.

"Don't worry. Luna will understand. It's just been a week since they got together."

"Harry, listen first", and she enlisted of the events of the evening earlier.

"Oh Mione! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. At least I don't have to handle Ron," she laughed sarcastically.

"And there is no way to amend it?"

"I, myself, put the Irrevocable and Unbreakable Vow on the machines."

"But it was the machine's mistake and magical marriages are for life!"

"There is one way though."

"What? You are going to live whoever Mr. S.S. is?"

"No. There is a way to break it."

* * *

**PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE**

"Professor Snape, you do realize the implications, right?" asked Dumbledore. He was in audience with two of his professors in his room.

"Ya. Ya. I will lose my inheritance. I have enough money to last for a lifetime, professor. I don't care."

"But you deserve a family."

"No, thank you. If I will lose my inheritance if I don't get married before I'm forty, then so be it." He turned to go. If he stayed a moment longer, the old man would manipulate him into agreeing.

Professor Trelawney who was silent all this time spoke up, "But Snape, the tea leaves say that you will not lose your inheritance."

He turned to look at her, "Good. Maybe the Law Enforcement Department decided to be on my side. Do we really have to have this conversation at 11 at night?"

Just then an owl entered with a scroll. To the surprise of the three in the room, it went straight to Snape. He took it and opened to read it.

"IN TH EVENT OF THE REQUIRED CONDITIONS BEING FULFILLED, THE PRINCE FAMILY INHERITANCE HAS BEEN TRANSFERRED TO THE ONLY LIVING HEIR, SEVERUS SNAPE, POTIONS MASTER AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY."

"Well, Professor Trelawney. I'm never going to mock your divination for what you said has just happened and that too without me marrying." He handed it cheerfully to Dumbledore.

"Send it to me, later. Now if you will excuse me. I need a good night's sleep." And he left the room.

Dumbledore quickly scanned the letter and handed it over to Trelawney, "Yes indeed. He is going to need a good night's sleep."

Trelawney looked at him, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Without doubt, yes."

* * *

**AT THEIR RESPECTIVE ROOMS**

Unaware of what the future held, both of them went to sleep. Neither of them noticing the faint golden glow on their left ring finger as the clock struck twelve.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	3. Cobwebs

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**GINNY'S ROOM**

For some reason, Hermione was still sleeping and the world hadn't ended yet. It didn't make any sense because she always woke up before 7 and it was already 1 noon. Surprisingly more, it was Ron's birthday and usually it was she who wished him first. Well, it was time to wake her up.

_"…__mione. Hermione_. HERMIONE."

"Hm," she murmured in her sleep.

"HERMIONE"

"Oh Ginny! What is it?"

"It's 1 o'clock."

"Why would you wake me up at midnight?" cuddling in closer to the quilt.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she woke up with a start.

"Ron, Harry and Luna are all downstairs."

"_Luna. Oh…" _as the events of the night replayed in her mind. She had hoped it was all a night mare. Apparently she was married to a stranger. If her status of being the brightest witch of all times was true enough, she had the faintest idea of who it could be.

Reluctantly she got up from the bed, "You go ahead, Ginny. I will join you in a minute."

Ginny left and Hermione closed the door of the room both she and Ginny shared.

In twenty minutes, she was ready and went downstairs dreading the fact that she had to face Ron.

"Ah look! The sun is up," the twins never ceased to amuse her.

"Hello darling. You should have woken me up when you came, Hermione. Did you eat anything?" Molly was being the sweet-heart as always.

"Yes Aunt Molly. Besides Harry was there," glancing at Ron hand-in-hand with Luna.

"Hi Ron. Happy Birthday!"

He just nodded in acknowledgement.

For some reason, she was happy that she wasn't married to Ron. If he could move on so easily…

Harry cut into her thoughts, "Mione, we are going to Hogsmeade. Do you want to join us?"

"No, I think I will stay here and help Aunt Molly."

"No dear. Go and have fun. Besides, everything is ready."

"Ok."

In fifteen minutes, the group apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

**HOGSMEADE**

"Ron and I are going in to have our lunch date. Catch you guys later," said Luna as she dragged Ron along to Three Broomsticks Inn.

"I will go with the twins to Zonko's joke shop. Want to join me Harry?" asked Ginny.

"No. I have to pick up some books from Tomes and Scrolls. I will join you later."

"Ok. Bye Hermione."

Harry and Hermione walked their way to the book shop.

"What book do you want?"

"None"

What? That was surprising! The Boy-Who-Lived rarely lied but never to his girlfriend.

"So, can I assume you want to talk about what happened yesterday?"

"Yes"

"There is nothing we can do. And I'm not going to break it. There is so much at stake."

"I know. I know. But this S.S…"

"For all we know, it could be Stanley Shunpike"

"The conductor in Knight Bus?"

"Ya"

"It could be prof…"

"Do. Not. Say. It. I would rather wish it was Salazar Slytherin."

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

The classes had been as boring as usual. There were two boys scheduled for detention and he still didn't understand what made them think that forfeiting it would be a good idea. He had to report them to Dumbledore. It was ironically safe to say that a visit to the Forbidden Forest was in order.

PASSWORD

"Sherbet Lemon"

He entered his office to find the head master in the middle of his afternoon nap. He turned to go when he heard Albus call his name.

"Well. Well. Well. What is my favorite teacher doing here without giving his students detention?"

"I came to report that Mr. Teddy Lupin and Mr. Jason Riley are bold enough to forfeit my detention."

"Ah those two gentlemen! I, myself, sent to the Whomping Willow with Argus Filch. They will report to detention tomorrow."

"Ok. I will help myself out."

"Wait, Severus. It's the weekend. You should go to Prince Manor. Maybe you can clean up."

"I'm not going to live there for a while."

"You just got your inheritance. It would be nice if you pay a visit."

"I guess."

"See you later, professor."

He missed the twinkling of the head master's eyes on seeing the faint glow on Severus' finger. It was a wonder that the owner hasn't noticed it yet.

* * *

**BURROW**

"Ron, don't you think you should talk to Hermione? You didn't even break it off with her officially."

"Harry, she rejected me not once but twice. I'm pretty sure she knows it is off."

"Still"

"Harry, I don't care for her any more. I shouldn't have gone out with her in the first place. I wish she doesn't come here anymore. I can't understand how she doesn't get the hint. I hate seeing her."

"Ron, don't be too harsh."

The bashing went on, both of them oblivious to the fact that Hermione was in the next room hearing everything crystal clear."

* * *

**PRINCE MANOR**

Snape entered the house. The inside of the house was coated with cobwebs. Thousands of dust particles danced and swirled in each ray of light that shone through.

"Tergeo"

The house looked good as new. The simple cleaning spell was enough. The house wasn't bad after all. He had no memory of the house and was sure wouldn't have any for days to come.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

**BURROW**

This was it. This was the last straw. She was never going to step into this house ever again.

Wiping her tears off, she stepped into the fireplace activating the Floo Network. She had lost the will power to say good-bye. She could owl Harry later. Sprinkling some floo powder, she uttered the name of the place that had been her safe haven for years, "Home."

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	4. Dreams

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**HOME**

Usually what Hermione hated about the Floo Network was the taste of powder that lasted a couple of minutes. But this time it was different. She could have given anything to floo again immediately, but damn the Ministry of Magic – Department of Floo Network had to implement the one hour gap for flooing. Apparently the traffic had increased after the war. Her luck from yesterday followed when she tried to apparate only to find the wards on. It was safe to say she was trapped here for one hour.

Pushing all thoughts aside, she decided to explore the place which was her 'home' according to the Floo Network. The hall way was well-lit but the house had an eerie silence to it. For all she knew, maybe she mispronounced 'home' as 'tomb'. This was turning into a more worse nightmare. All she wanted was to lie in her bed and cry herself to sleep.

There had to somebody in the house, "Hello! Anybody home?"

The minute she reached the house, she knew without doubt that this was her 'now' husband's house. She would have to face him tomorrow anyway when the certificates came, but the universe was adamant in robbing her off the one peaceful night she was hoping to have.

* * *

**PRINCE MANOR**

Why was there 20 rooms in the manor for a family as small as theirs? It was a known fact around the wizarding world that the Prince family only had one heir in the family line all the time. Even that tradition was going to end with him. Nearby he heard a lizard confirming what he thought. The muggles thought it was superstition but in the magic world lizard sounds were actual confirmation of future thoughts.

Nevertheless, he entered the last bed-room which was supposedly the master bed-room. What he couldn't understand applying logic in all ways was why on Merlin's world was there decorations with the Griffindor colours of red and gold along with the Slytherin colours of green and silver?

That was when he heard a faint whisper of "Hello! Anybody home?" from the hally way downstairs. He waited for a couple of minutes to process if what he heard was an imagination. Whoever it was made no attempt to call out again. Besides who could come there now? Curiousity overtook him and he decided to investigate. He descended the stairs. The sight that greeted his eyes was what he least expected.

There was a cuddle of wizard robes on his couch. Even in a mob of thousands of people he would have easily identified the owner of that brown curly bushy hair.

"Miss, Granger?" What was she doing here?

She stirred in her sleep, _"…hm…?"_

"Miss. Granger?" he called out a little louder this time.

She woke up with a start. The light blinded her but she managed to get up and sit on the couch. When her vision cleared, she regretted not being killed in the war.

"Professor Snape?" a little louder than a whisper.

"What are you doing here?"

She cleared her throat. Why was fate being so cruel? What was she going to say?

"You work for the Department of Law Enforcement, right?"

"Yes." Well, this was a good opening.

"Okay. Let's get down to business. Next time don't come here unannounced. I might not be here."

She had no idea where the conversation was going, but she decided to play along.

"Sorry, sir." Snape sat down on a chair opposite to her.

"Is this what they teach in the Ministry? To go and sleep at your client's place?"

"Sorry, sir. I…"

"I don't have time for your useless chatter. First of all, thanks to the Ministry for giving me my inheritance in spite of me not marrying before forty."

"The Ministry…" _would never do that!_

And that was conclusive evidence of the inevitable. The only reason she didn't fall down fainting was probably because she was sitting. Her eyes wide open in horror as she noticed the faint ring glow in her professor's hand.

"I know the Ministry requires me to sign a will. Is it ok if I draft my own will?"

"Yes sir. Until you do the same the old will will be applicable for the next heir." She resisted the urge to look down to her own finger.

"That will be all, Miss. Granger. You may go."

Hermione stood up but made no attempt to move.

"What is it?"

"The wards are on and the Floo Network gets activated only after an hour."

"Ah. Yes. Even I don't know the password for the wards. Don't you have a portkey?"

"No sir."

There was no hope and he was not going to spend an hour with the Insufferable-Know-It-All.

"If you wish you can sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"Thank you sir."

He walked her to a room.

"Help yourself out after one hour."

She entered the room closing the door behind her. She immediately looked at her hand finding what she looked for. The faint golden glow. It was still faint, that was good news.

* * *

**PRINCE MANOR – LIBRARY**

He yawned as he closed his book. It was just 9 and he felt sleepy already. Miss. Granger would have left by now. Maybe it was time to go back to Hogwards. But something made him go towards the guest room. He peeped in expecting to see an empty bed but she was still there sleeping like a log.

* * *

**NOWHERE**

The canopy of trees guarded them from direct sunlight. She walked as her hair fluttered in the air, her clothes clung to her body, arms tightly wrapped around her. It was beginning to get dark, the coming night teasing the sky into twilight. She didn't turn to look at the tall man beside her. Her focus was on her children who were way ahead of her. Her companion stopped walking freeing himself from her only to hug her from behind. His arms circling her waist. He buried his face in hair breathing her while his arms tightened around her. She relaxed against the broadness of his chest. She felt the breeze on her forehead as he caressed her cheek with his cheeks.

_"…__mione…" _he whispered nibbling her earlobe.

"I love you," she whispered back.

* * *

**PRINCE MANOR – GUEST ROOM**

He couldn't bring himself to wake her up. She looked so peaceful. He kneeled down beside her. That one strand of hair on her forehead annoyed him for reasons he couldn't explain. He softly blew it away. It fluttered but didn't move.

"Hermione" he softly whispered surprising himself by calling her by her first name. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear with his left hand and almost froze to eternity when she whispered, "I love you."

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	5. Excuse me, Why am I married ? !

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

That was not all. The minute he touched he hair he saw the faint glow on his hand. And much to his dismay he looked on as the faint glow was replace by a now solid golden band. He didn't need an 'O' in N.E.W.T. to tell him that that was a marriage band.

He stood up as she opened her eyes. She strained her eyes to look through the dim lit room. She wanted to go back to her dream. She saw a Professor Snape frozen in shock. What was he doing in her bedroom? She looked around as it registered that technically it wasn't her bedroom. She sighed as she realized that she had overslept her stay. "Sorry professor, I will help myself out."

He didn't budge. He was still looking at his hand. She knew what he was looking at. She had hoped to face him the next day but looks like fate thought otherwise.

She looked at her hand expecting to find the same faint glow only to find a very much solid gold marriage band.

What was he going to do? Hex her? Challenge her to a duel? Avada kedavra her? The last option looked appealing. The one thing to favor was the fact that he didn't know that it was her mistake that led to their predicament. Maybe she could twist it a little. Oh Merlin! Maybe this is what married to Slytherin made her.

"Professor, thank you for letting me stay. I will be gone in a minute."

He didn't show any sign of hearing her. On an impulse, she put her hands on his shoulder to shake him to reality.

He just blinked from his finger to look at the dense eyes looking at him in anticipation.

"Professor, are you alright?"

Alright? Alright? He was anything but alright. He closed his eyes counting to ten. This couldn't be happening. This must be one of his nightmares. There was no way he could possibly be married.

"I'm…I'm…I'm MARRIED!"

She gulped down her fear. She had never seen him this angry since the war. Even then she managed, "Congratulations!"

He glared at her, "You do know something don't you?"

Of course she did but how on earth had he figured it out?

"Professor…I …"

"The inheritance, I got it because I have been registered as married, isn't it?"

Not knowing what other to say, she replied, "Yes, sir."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you might have known. Who else could have registered it other than you? It's not like someone else used your anything."

That explained it. His hands balled in a fist as he remembered giving that old coot his ID.

Before she could say anything, she saw him literally race out of the room.

She was near the doorway when she heard him curse, "Bloody hell."

"Professor?" She turned to look at him near the fireplace.

"The Floo Network is disabled."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Some enchantment to the manor. I don't know. I have to get it out of here. I need to get to Albus."

"Does this mean we are struck together here tonight?"

"Apparently."

Just then they heard a 'pop' in the kitchen.

"So, what's in the kitchen?"

* * *

**PRINCE MANOR – KITCHEN**

Both of them walked in to find two house-elves just appearing in the kitchen.

Hermione was able to identity, one of them being Dobby, "Dobby?"

"Hello Mrs. Snape."

That's when the time became still for Snape.

"WHAT?!"

Hermione looked like she was ready to swallow herself.

"Mr and Mrs Snape. Reporting to duty, we are Dobby and Missy. We will be serving yours from now. We will be serving dinners in twenty minutes."

Snape ignored the elves, his sole attention on Hermione now, "Miss. Granger, do you have some explanations to do?"

"I…"

"Why…What…How…"

"Professor…"

"Is it Dumbledore's idea? Where you forced into this? How could you? Why would you?"

"Professor…"

"You…You…"

"PROFESSOR!" shunning the man once and for all.

"Professor, I'm as much as stunned as you are. We need to be patient to analyze what happened. Did you apply for marriage registration?"

He didn't but had the surest idea who would have done it.

"Professor, by applying for marriage registration you might have been open to getting married to anyone without your permission."

"That's absurd. Who would install such a system?"

Hermione coughed away her anxiety, "That's not the point."

"Why are you so calm? Did you apply for marriage registration?"

"I…" the question was on her now. There was no point hiding it from him anymore.

"Professor, I need to show you something. Take me to the pensieve."

* * *

**AFTER THE PENSIEVE**

"You?! You are responsible for our condition?!"

"Well! If you hadn't registered already, we wouldn't be in this condition!"

"I didn't…I…" _damn Albus!_

"Professor, all begone. I know we both hate this. There is no point in accusing each other."

"I don't care. Just get out of my house."

"Sorry, Professor Snape. This happens to be my house too now." Her arms crossed in challenge.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	6. Feel free to sleep with someone

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**HERMIONE'S ROOM**

Hermione's stomach grumbled loudly. She chided her stomach and rolled over on her bed. Her stomach protested again, this time even louder than the last.

She pulled off her covers, got out of bed and tip toed down the stairs to the kitchen. The house was so huge, every noise seemed amplified.

* * *

**KITCHEN**

She got to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. Milk. No. Vegetables. No. Fruit. No. She slammed the fridge door shut. What did she expect? This was Severus Snape's fridge. He could not possibly have chocolate or ice cream.

She went through the cupboards systematically. No. Nothing. This search was fruitless. She opened the final cupboard.

"Thank Merlin" she exclaimed. Maybe her hunger was making her see things. But she could see it. She could see it. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and bread on the top shelf!

And it had to be put it on the upper most shelf. She tried to reach it on her tip toes and just missed. She gritted her teeth in frustration. She tried to jump up and get it but her fingers wouldn't reach it.

* * *

**SNAPE'S ROOM**

He just stared at the roof from his bed. Maybe this was all a nightmare and he could wake up back to his normal life. He had had to let Hermione stay there. She had talked him into being civil and to deal with everything in the morning. In a fit, he had even ordered the elves to throw away the food. The elves were probably in their quarters sleeping. Now he was hungry.

* * *

**KITCHEN**

She tried again but to no avail.

Then she felt something hard and warm on her back and saw a male hand. As her mind registered whose hand it was, every hair on the back of neck stood on end. Every single one. His firm body pressed against hers as he reached for the food. It also registered that her professor was wearing a very thin shirt. Since she was only wearing a tank top herself, there was more skin on skin contact than she would have personally liked.

She turned around to give him a piece of her mind but he was so close that he lost his footing and fell backwards pulling her with him. She was on top of him. Caught off guard all Snape could do was stare into her eyes, his mind registering the brownness of her eyes. She swallowed her nervousness as she parted from him and got up.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a whisper, avoiding his gaze. She hadn't noticed the increase in her heart beat.

"Miss. Granger, I think you suffer from amnesia. This is my house." he was being his usual self again.

"I don't suffer from amnesia. It's called hope. I'm hoping that I will wake up from this nightmare of being stuck in your house and your life!"

She turned to go, when he stopped her and shoved the box of food into her hands.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**SNAPE'S ROOM**

Snape woke to the batting of an owl on his window. Groggily he got up and let it in. It delivered a scroll and went its way. What in the Merlin's name couldn't wait? He opened the scroll to find out that the nightmare from yesterday followed.

"_Congratulations on your marriage to Hermione Granger, Mr. Severus Snape._

_We expect you to announce your marriage reception and ceremony for friends and family within a week._

_Attached herewith is a copy of the marriage certificate._

_Thanking you,_

_The Ministry of Magic_"

* * *

**HERMIONE'S ROOM**

She put down the scroll in frustration. This definitely would get to the nerves of Professor Snape. And as expected she heard Snape's voice from across the hall, "MISS. GRANGER!"

Dejected, she exited the room to his hallway.

* * *

**HALLWAY**

"Professor Snape."

"We are going to the Ministry and get this thing over with."

"But, they can't do anything."

"So, what? We have to live together for the rest of our lives? Do you really want that, Miss. Granger?" his voice dripping with hatred. He was too close for her likeness.

She stepped back, "Professor…"

He stepped forward, "What, Miss Granger?"

She took yet a step backward, "I…"

He stepped forward, "Do you really want to be Mrs. Snape?"

She stepped backward, her back hitting the wall, "Prof…"

He stepped forward and jailed her between his hands and said in a whisper, "_Mrs. Snape for the rest of your lives._"

A shudder went down her spine. Not the scary one but an unknowingly comforting one. For some reason, she really did like the sound of Mrs. Snape. Her gaze traveled from his menacing eyes to his sharp nose down to his perfectly kissable lips. _What the hell was she thinking?_

Angry at herself for thinking like this, she freed herself from his hold, "Professor, I know a way out."

Snape breathed out a sigh of relief, "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"Because you were not ready to listen."

"Ok. What is it?"

"When either of us has an affair with another person, the marriage breaks off but the person who gets cheated will have their mind oblivated."

"Why?"

"So that the person who gets cheated doesn't feel the pain of the treachery."

"Fair enough."

He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of his mind being oblivated of memories with Hermione.

He took a deep breath and said, "My dear wife, please go and sleep with someone."

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	7. Game it is

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

She had expected those words from him but she thought at least they would have a discussion, just not as blunt as this.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Miss. Granger. Please go and sleep with someone."

"Why on earth should it be me? You can go and sleep with someone."

"Because you were the one who started this mess."

Dobby entered, "Mr and Mrs Snape. Breakfasts are readys."

"NOT NOW" Both of them shouted jerking the poor elf who disappeared almost immediately.

Hermione turned her attention to her supposedly husband, "Sorry, professor. I have no intentions of sleeping with anyone."

"You have to. You have to get us out of this mess."

She didn't know what got into her when she replied next. Even she was taken back with her statement, "You know what? I don't have a problem with this marriage. In fact, I want to be Mrs. Snape. If you want to, go and sleep with anyone." And she left to her room.

Snape blinked twice before everything registered on his mind. _Did she just say she wanted to be Mrs. Snape?_

And before he could react, she came out of her room, "So, who all do you want to invite to the ceremony? Or are you sleeping with anyone?" she asked in challenge and walked her way to the library.

* * *

**LIBRARY**

Snape followed her in, "Miss. Granger, what do you think you are doing?"

Hermione tried best not to smile. This was fun.

"I'm sending out invitations. We can have the ceremony in the Manor itself. It is spacious enough. We can go shopping and have the decorations put up by the evening. So by tomorrow we would be able to have the ceremony."

With the swipe of her wand the invitations were ready.

"This is not funny."

It kind of was. She turned away so that he couldn't see her smile.

"It looks like you don't want to invite anyone. Don't worry, all the guests will be from my side." And with another swipe the invitations were gone before Snape could say anything.

"What in hell's name do you think you are doing?"

"Where do you want to shop? Diagon Alley? Knockturn Alley? Hogesmeade?"

"WHAT?"

"Good choice. Diagon Alley it is."

* * *

**DIAGON ALLEY**

Before he could say anything, she apparated them to Diagon Alley. They landed in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

She entered the shop followed by a baffled Snape.

"How can we help you?"

"Wedding robes please."

"This way please."

"_Miss. Granger, what are you doing?_ How did you even know the apparition password?"

"You know what I love about wizard weddings? We don't need white gowns. We can wear any color. So what do you think? Red or Peach?" She held out two dresses looking utterly gorgeous.

He looked at them giving it a considerate thought, he answered, "Peach." Surprising both of them, "I…uhm…Miss. Granger, are you going to answer me?"

Hermione was lost for words, "I…" she cleared her throat, "Dobby gave me the password."

The saleswomen came, "Excellent choice. The matching groom's robe will also be packed. How are you paying?"

She took out her card and handed it to her.

* * *

**BACK HOME**

By the time they were home Snape had come to the terms that Hermione was really not giving up. Thankfully, she was a quick shopper.

Now the important question was how in Merlin's name was he going to make his supposedly wife into agreeing to sleep with someone else?

He looked up from his chair in the dining room. The hall was visible. It was a pretty big hall with staircase on either side leading upstairs. His attention went to the petite woman who was giving orders to the Fred, George and house elves with the decoration. Did she really have to have decorations from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?

When the two red-heads had come home, they had had a huge argument with Hermione. Snape was fortunate enough to not hear any of it by going to his room for a shower. When he returned and saw them laughing and enjoying what they were doing, he understood that they had come to terms with his wife.

He put his hands on his head. Why was she still in his house? Since when had he become so mellow? This was it. She was getting out of got up rather angrily and walked towards her. She was on a stool trying to hang something.

"Miss. Grang…"

She turned to look at him, in the process losing her footings and falling. Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the painful impact. She opened her eyes to look into the deep eyes of a certain professor, his arms looped over her waist, her arms tight around his neck.

She regained her posture. She saw Fred and George looking at them. She turned to Snape and in a daringly soft voice said, "Thanks honey."

That did it. That struck the last chord. She was playing a dangerous game. It was time for him to roll the dice in this game and he was going to win. He was a Slytherin after all.

He put on one of his best smiles and in an equally daring soft voice he said, "Be careful, darling." He caught himself placing a nervous kiss on her cheek. Hermione's heart raced as she pulled back, full realization hitting her hard. To say she was stunned was an understatement. She looked as if she had just got a dementor's kiss and then she saw the smirk on his face which explained his kiss. She put on her cutest smile, tilting her head to look at him. She was going to make him realize that he was playing with fire. She was a Gryffindor after all.

"I will, Sev."

Two can play that game.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	8. Hurry up, I can't wait!

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

The entrance to the manor revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Snape and Hermione would shortly become husband and wife to the world.

Brightly colored witches and wizards, mainly students and teachers from Hogwarts were appearing, one by one at the distant boundary of the yard. Within minutes a procession had formed, as they made their way through the garden towards the manor.

* * *

**SNAPE'S ROOM**

It was almost 8:30 in the morning. The ceremony was scheduled to take place at 10:30, in two hours time. Severus Snape was ready in his room. He looked at the mirror for the umpteenth time. His suit was a long sleeved hash brown robe which went along with Hermione's peach dress gown. Although he felt handsome, he kept checking to see how he looked. He was nervous for reasons he couldn't reason. Suddenly he heard someone enter the room. He was almost ready to strangle the man in front of him.

"Dumbledore."

"Snape"

"What are you doing here? I bet you are happy the way things turned out to be."

"Well, I have no exact answer for that. As for your question, the correct answer would be Hermione happened to ask me to perform the ceremony."

"Curse her."

"I must say, I didn't expect you to be this accepting of the situation."

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this situation."

"That Anti-Silencio Howler you sent me yesterday explained it quite well."

"I can't believe I'm getting married and that too by you."

"Trust me, no one does."

* * *

**HERMIONE'S ROOM**

She beamed at the reflection on the mirror. Peach certainly did go well with her. Snape had good taste.

"Oh Hermione! You look absolutely beautiful!" said Ginny as she entered her room, followed by Luna.

"You look nice!" said Luna with no real interest.

"Harry and I wanted to give you something," she held out a cute little golden box. She opened it to find an exquisite pearl necklace with a butterfly charm.

"We found it at the antique shop. I wanted you to have it," she said as she wrapped it around Hermione's neck.

"It is lovely, Ginny! Thank you!"

"You are my best friend, Mione! Though I don't know why you married Snape. Are you happy?"

"Trust me, I'm." For some reason, she felt she was telling the truth.

* * *

**CORRIDOR**

"Ron!" she shrieked and dropped her floral bouquet. As she picked it up, she said "I didn't know you were...Merlin...it's weird...how are you?"

Ron's ears had turned bright red. She looked absolutely stunning.

She asked, a bit too loudly, "How come you're here?"

"Harry brought me," said Ron, eyebrows raised.

Harry shook hands with Hermione; then feeling that it would be prudent to remove Ron from Hermione's vicinity, offered to show him his seat. But, he didn't follow. It was apparent he was ready to put up a show.

"Not happy to see me, are you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because my ex-girlfriend to whom I proposed twice suddenly decides it is best for her to marry an old git and I make an appearance at that stupid wedding."

"Ron, you didn't have to come if you wanted to make a scene." She started to move away when he held her hand.

"What made you choose him over me?"

"I need not explain myself. You started dating Luna without telling me."

"You married someone for Merlin's sake. Is he that good in bed? Did you lose yourself to him? That you had to choose him over me." That was just when Snape entered the corridor, followed by Dumbledore.

Surprising herself and the man she had never slept with, she said, "As a matter of fact, yes. He is great in bed. In fact, I can't keep my hands of him. He is the best."

"Slutty bitch!"

Before she could Crucio him, she heard Snape, "_Stupefy_!"

"My! My! My! Hermione! I wonder why you forget being a witch all the time. Wasting time talking."

Luna ran towards Ron, followed by Ginny and Harry. Hermione stood there stunned as if she had been stupefied.

Snape went near her. It was time to put up an act for the audience and shun Hermione yet again. Without warning he slipped his arm around her waist, "What are you waiting for, _mione _?"

Catching her breath, she managed, "_It's bad luck!_"

"What?" bringing his ear dangerously close to her ear.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the marriage!"

"That's true! But thanks to you we already married! This is more of an announcement to the world. Don't worry, _dear_ _wife_."

"_I…I…_"

"You can thank me later."

"I will be gone. Don't be late. I can't wait for the ceremony." _to end. _He added whispering. She gasped as she saw him wink at her before leaving. She took in long gulps of air to steady her heartbeat. At this rate, she would lose to him very soon. That can't happen. She had to win. Determined not to lose, she made her way to the hall.

* * *

**HALL**

She fixed her veil and inhaled the lilies from her bouquet. Next thing she knew she was walking down the aisle with everyone looking at her with admiration. But she didn't pay the slightest attention. The only thing she was looking at was her husband's eyes staring into hers. The only thought in her mind was, _Was she going to lose?_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	9. Icing on your lips

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Dumbledore in a slightly singsong voice, now standing in front of Snape and Hermione. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

Hermione didn't miss the smirk on Snape's face. She had half the mind to run away. But she gathered her courage and stayed put. She had hoped Snape would give up and sleep with someone to end this outrageous relationship they shared.

"Please present your wands."

Both of them held out their wands, as Dumbledore took them and he intertwined them and threw it in the air. Sparks flew as they fused together to separate again. Hermione's wand became Severus' holly wood while Severus's wand became Hermione's vine wood. Once the transition was over, Dumbledore handed their wands back to them.

"Insomuch as love grows in you, so beauty grows. For love is the beauty of the soul. It's hard to imagine a more beautiful and romantic image than an elderly couple rocking on the front porch after a long, fulfilling marriage. Anyone can get married, but it takes true love to stay together until the end. May we all wish that the couple before us have a fulfilling marriage in itself!

Hold your left hands together."

They held their hands in a 'Welcome' gesture. With a simple spell, their rings intertwined and exchanged it self.

"I declare you bonded for life."

"Wait! Are we stuck like this forever?" asked Snape in horror and the guests laughed.

"No. Just for today," whispered Hermione as Snape struggled to free himself.

The silver-haired wizard waved his hand high over the heads of Snape and Hermione and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. As the guests led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst. Sparks of star dust and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called Dumbledore. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so, he waved his wand again. The seats on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor, the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth round it.

"Smooth," said Ginny approvingly as the waiters popped up on all sides, some bearing silver trays of pumpkin juice, butter beer, and fire whisky, others tottering piles of tarts and sandwiches.

"We should go and congratulate them!" said Harry, standing on tiptoe to see the place where Snape and Hermione had vanished amid a crowd of well-wishers.

"We'll have time later," shrugged Luna, snatching two butter beers from a passing tray and handing one to Ron.

Few steps away, "Will you stop struggling Professor? It's just for today. This is why you should attend weddings from now and then to now the ceremonies."

Still struggling, "Do you have any idea how uncomfortable this is?"

"Ya. My hand isn't bound. So I don't know," she spat back.

"How are we supposed to walk? Opposite to each other?"

"Why, Professor Snape. All you have to do is put your arm around your wife's waist," commented Minerva, overhearing the couple.

"Care to join me in a lovely dance?" asked Dumbledore whisking his wife away before Snape's looks could kill her.

"Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Snape! Hermione, Harry told me what happened between Ron and you. I'm sorry. You are always welcome to come home." said Mrs. Molly Weasley.

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley."

"Mr. Snape, I expect you to take utmost care of her. We will never know why she choose you over Ron but nevertheless we appreciate her decision," said Mr. Arthur Weasley, before leading his wife to the dancing arena.

"Why can't you just go and sleep with someone and save us the trouble?" asked Snape sitting on a chair opposite to Hermione's.

"The same goes for you, Mr. Snape. Even you can do it! I bet you have a group of lovers waiting for you…Wait a minute! Are you by any chance a virgin?"

"What? No!"

"Oh my gosh! You are a virgin!"

"No, I'm not."

"That explains why you are cold, cynical, malicious, bitter and sarcastic all the time!"

"I'm not a virgin!"

"Really? Then why can't you sleep with one of your past lovers?"

"Uhm. I don't need to explain myself."

"You kind of have to."

"So does it mean that you are a virgin, that's why you are not sleeping with someone?"

"Yes," said Hermione least bothered. Snape fumed at her innocent honesty.

"If you promise not to make fun of me…"

"Oh my gosh! You really are a virgin, aren't you?" laughing hysterically.

"Not funny!" he said grabbing a fire whiskey from a passing tray.

"It sure is," she said grabbing herself a pastry. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked suddenly all serious, "Are we stuck like this forever?"

"No, you said it is only for today," making a fake attempt to make a joke.

"No, I mean the marriage. Are we stuck like this forever?"

"We will find a way to survive this," said Snape, for the first time since the ceremony glanced up to look at Hermione, their eyes locked.

A second passed and Hermione saw that he was looking at her lips. Unintentionally, she cleared her throat.

"You have…"

"Huh?"

"…cream on your lips," gesturing her to her lips.

She rubbed it off, efficiently on the wrong side, "Is it gone?"

"No," he leaned in and rubbed it off, his fingertips smooth against her lips.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	10. Just naked, that's all

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Hermione looked in awe as Snape leaned in to rub off the icing with his thumb and in more awe when he took the thumb to his to lick it off. Totally unaware of what he had just down, he finished his sandwich.

"So, I was thinking…" He looked up to her to find her staring at him. Caught staring, she looked away.

Clearing his throat, he continued, "I will be at Hogwarts anyway for teaching. You can either be here or at your home."

"My stuff has been magically brought to this place. So I guess I will stay here for a while. If that is ok with you."

"Fine by me. But find a way to leave me as soon as possible. Is that clear?"

She just nodded.

* * *

**MASTER BEDROOM**

"It is ok Hermione, just one day," she said to herself.

"Just one day," repeated Snape as he entered the room with Hermione.

"So, how do we do this?" asked Hermione looking at their bound hands.

In a quick spin, he had his arms around her waist as she looked at him with eyes wide open.

"We don't have a choice do we?" he said, heading towards the bed.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Hm…"

"Miss. Granger. I have to attend classes tomorrow. I'm sleepy."

"I need to take a shower."

"Even I do. But it can wait till morning," with a swipe of his wand they were both dressed for bed.

"You should warn me before doing something like that," said Hermione still uncomfortable with his arms around her.

"Fine. Next time."

"What next time?"

"Woman, can you please come? I need sleep."

She followed her husband to the bed, as she lay on the bed with his arms still around her waist.

With another swipe the wand, the lights of the room dimmed.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

He woke up with her still in his arms. His hand hurt like hell. He tried to take his hand away only to find that it was still stuck. Was it stuck like this till they consummated or something? Gosh! He started to panic waking up Hermione in the process.

"Stop struggling," she said as she snuggled closer to him.

Just then the clock struck 8, releasing Snape from the bound.

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, he freed himself before going to the bathroom for a shower.

When he came out, Hermione was up and made way to the washroom.

When she came out, he was gone.

With a sigh, she made way to the dining room.

* * *

**DINING ROOM**

He was there fully dressed for school, reading the Daily Prophet and sipping his coffee.

"Good morning, Severus."

He dropped the newspaper and the cup of coffee, the coffee spilling on him and jumping from his seat.

With one eye closed, she bit her tongue when she realized she was the reason for it. Gathering courage, she mimicked him, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, for not respecting a professor."

"Not funny, Miss. Granger."

She controlled her laugh. _Gosh, how much she loved to get on his nerves!_

"You are to address me as Professor Snape. Is. That. Understood?" He said in a voice dangerously low.

She just shrugged and said, "I will think about it," saying so she made way to sit next to him in the dining table and began filing her plate with food.

As annoyed as ever, he summoned Dobby to bring him another cup of coffee.

Happily munching on her toast, she grabbed the Daily Prophet from his hands.

"Miss. Granger. What do you think you are doing?"

"Let's share the newspaper. After all we are going to share our lives," she said batting her eyes.

Muttering curses, he just threw the paper to her and concentrated on his food.

As soon as she opened the front page of the Daily Prophet, she choked on her food.

"I am going to kill Rita Skeeter. How did she even get this picture? She was not even in the wedding."

On the front page was the moving picture of Snape slipping her arm around her and winking at her at the wedding, just when he confronted Ron. The headlines said, "TEACHER-STUDENT ROMANCE ENDS IN MARRIAGE!"

And the text that followed had a rather graphic version of their supposed romance in Hogwarts when she was a student.

"I'm so going to hex her when I see her next."

"She is just doing this against me."

"Why?"

"It's nothing."

"No. Tell me."

"She has made advances and I have rejected it."

"Wow! She has bad taste!"

"What?" getting annoyed by the moment.

"Why don't you just sleep with her and we end this crap?"

"Why don't you just sleep with Potter or Weasley and we end this crap?" It was Hermione's turn to get annoyed.

"Just go to school before I hex you."

"As if I would want to stay," he said before flooing to Hogwarts.

Feeling suddenly lonely, she got ready to go to her office.

* * *

**EVENING**

**HOGWARTS – DUNGEON**

**7:58 pm**

"Mr. Teddy Lupin and Mr. Jason Riley. My. My. My. You actually thought it was safe to forfeit my detention and listen to Dumbledore's orders."

"But sir…"

"Quiet. Go and start scrubbing the cauldrons and don't dream of going to sleep early today…" as soon as he said it, he felt an invisible force whisk him and a pain starting in his left arm. He closed his eyes, only to open them when he felt water sprinkling on his face.

* * *

**BACK HOME **

"WHAT THE…?" shouted Hermione.

Snape closed his eyes again trying to erase the picture of a very naked Hermione in the shower from his mind.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	11. Kill me know!

**I really don't know if this should be rated "M". I'm not really good at ratings. I would really appreciate your advice. Drop in your comments!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**MASTER BEDROOM - WASHROOM**

All Hermione wanted was a good night's shower. She had never imagined to find her '_husband_' next to her nevertheless being naked. In a fit of panic, she covered the shower curtain around her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Seeing how annoying she was, he realized it was safe to open his eyes.

Seeing that he was silent and actually staring at her, she attempted to hit him, only to find her hand bound to him yet again. Well, as a change from yesterday, her right hand was bound to his left hand.

"Not this again," she grunted, still dripping wet.

Looking at the bound hands, he asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"For starters, you work at Magical Law Enforcement and you seemed to know everything regarding marriage traditions last night."

Seeing that the shower was still on and drenching them, he glared at her, "For Merlin's sake, just switch it off."

She almost turned to switch it off, but immediately stopped remembering her state, "Use some spell to put clothes on me!"

He searched his robes to find that his wand missing, then he remembered must to his annoyance, that it was on his desk at school, "I don't have my wand."

"What? You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not," feeling suddenly playful, sensing her predicament.

_Why is he staring at me like this?_

"You don't have to be shy around me, _Hermione_."

_Why is he taking a step forward? No. No. No._

She stepped back, looking here and there, she managed to take the shampoo bottle with her free hand and fling it to his head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"To keep you in your tracks. Now, get out of the shower."

"I was just going to switch off the shower!"

Grumbling to himself and rubbing the wound on his head with his free hand, he got out of the shower, "Woman, you do know that I can't take another step without you following me?"

"Unfortunately, I know. Just grab that towel for me!"

Still behind the shower curtain, she took the towel clumsily from him, and then looked at herself and then the towel. There was no way she could do this alone. Darn!

"Professor Snape."

Surprised, he turned to look at her and smirked, "Well, that's an improvement from morning."

Biting her lower lip nervously, she put on her best fake smile and said, "Could you please…?"

Knowing what she was going to ask, he replied, "In another life!"

"But, professor."

"Stop chewing your lips!" he said getting annoyed.

She stopped abruptly, teeth still on her lower lips, she started batting her eyes.

"Stop trying to be cute!" he added, losing his temper.

She sulked and looked at the ground.

They stood there in silence for a moment. By then, Snape realized the only way to escape this room was to help her with the towel. Cursing everyone he knew, he held out his hand, "Give me the towel."

With him holding one side, she managed to drape the towel around her. When she tried to tuck it in, it just came off. Panic struck, she looked up to find his eyes tight shut. She couldn't help but smile. At least she wasn't married to some pervert.

She tried again, invoking same results.

"I can't."

Still eyes closed he asked, "What do you mean, 'I can't', woman?"

She draped it around herself again and then taking in a deep breath of her air, she managed to tell him, "You have to tuck it in. You…you can open your eyes."

He opened his eyes to find her holding the towel in place. Her hair was still wet, tracing drops here and there. A drop trailing from her neck to her collar bone and further down caught his attention. Annoyed at where his gaze was going he looked up to her. Still holding the towel in place he took a step forward. He sucked in air, when he realized that this was the closest he had been with any women. Keeping his gaze as indifferent as possible he took one end of the towel and tucked it in, trying as cautiously as possible not to touch her, well, that's not possible is it?

She shivered at his touch, realizing he was not only cold on the inside. For the first time in years, she looked at him properly.

Snape had a strong, authoritative presence, as always. He was thin and tall, at least taller than her. His flowing black robes and shoulder – length, greasy black hair made him look the dungeon bat, he was. Then there were his penetrating eyes and lips, perfectly kissable lips. _What? Knock it off, Hermione_!

"Are you going to stand here staring?" he asked before strode towards his room, dragging her along.

* * *

**MASTER BEDROOM**

She put out her tongue. Just then, he turned around to see her tongue hanging mid air. Slowly and casually, she licked her lips and pursued them, trying to look normal. Grumbling, he took her wand and waved it and she was dry and dressed for the night.

"I didn't know we could use each other's wand."

"The insufferable know-it-all doesn't know something. Strange."

Scowling at him, she made way out of the room, pulling him, only to be pulled back into his tall frame. She was pressed against his chest. She inhaled, breathing in his scent. He smelled of old library books. Damn it, she liked it!

Slowly she looked up to find him observing her.

"I...I'm hungry. I need dinner."

"I need you to find a solution to this rubbish as soon as possible, is that understood?" he said in a low menacing voice.

When her voice failed her, she just nodded.

* * *

**DINING ROOM**

"Dobby will be going back to Hogwarts now. Missy is trained to looking after yous," said Dobby before disappearing in a 'pop', leaving a trembling Missy to serve the Snapes.

Hermione couldn't help but notice Missy's discomfort.

"Missy, would you like to go back to Hogwarts?" asked Snape taking his napkin in hand. Missy's eyes sparkled. Hermione looked in awe as Snape gave the napkin to Missy saying, "You are free to go!"

"Missy will always thankful."

Missy also disappeared with a 'pop'.

Mouth open, she stared not blinking her eyes.

"Will you stop staring, woman?"

Just then their Floo Network was activated and a panic struck Fred appeared.

"Fred?"

"Hermione!"

"Fred, what's wrong?"'

"Mione! It's mom! She was bit by a gnome in the garden. She is in a critical condition to be apparated. George has gone to get a Healer. Dad told me to come fetch you and…Professor Snape."

"You go ahead. We will be there soon."

Nodding, he apparated.

Before she could turn to ask him for help, he apparated both of them.

* * *

**HOGWARTS – DUNGEON**

Dazed, she held on to him.

"Why are we here? We need to go to the Weasley's."

"Will you stop talking, woman?"

He hurried towards his cupboard and grabbed a couple of vials and shoved in Hermione's free hands, before grabbing a couple more in his hands.

Before she knew it, he apparated them again.

* * *

**BURROW**

"This is a poison evaporator. This is a poison with-holder. This is a strength enhancer. This is a pain reliever," said Snape handing out each vial to Fred.

"What are you looking at? Give it to her. She doesn't have time."

Hastily, he went to his parent's room.

"_Th…Thank you, Severus,_" Hermione whispered weakly, not bothered if he hated her calling his name.

He turned to look at her staring at him, yet again.

"Woman, you have to stop staring! You are creeping me out!"

Just then Ginny came out followed by all the others. She rushed and gave a tight hug to Hermione. She had to keep her balance from falling.

"Thank you Hermione. We were so scared."

She looked over Ginny's shoulder. Harry smiled. Ron just scowled. Luna also had a small smile.

Mr. Arthur came out, "Thank you, Severus. She is stable now. The Healers will take care." Nevertheless, he looked exhausted.

Ginny let go of Hermione as Snape nodded cordially.

"I think we should all head to dinner," he said looking around at the tired faces.

"No, Mr. Weasley. I think we will just leave," she said looking at Snape, holding his gaze to look at their bonded hands.

He smirked and said, "On second thoughts, we would love to have dinner here, Mr. Weasley."

Hermione closed her eyes in frustration, her free hand rolled in a fist, and murmured, "_Kill me now_" under her breath, just loud enough for Severus to hear and smirk at.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

**On second thoughts, should I upgrade the story to real "M"? *wicked grin* Let me know!**


	12. Like Mrs Snape or Hermione?

**I have reviewer, "notwritten" requesting "No M"; I have to respect it for I started this fic ****as "T", so I will keep it sans M...**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

He felt Hermione's hold tighten, as she forced a smile looking at him, "Are you sure, honey?" glaring at him before forcing a smile again.

He smirked yet again and said, "Never been more sure."

Everyone made way to the dining table. Everyone feeling a little irked on seeing Snape and Hermione hand – in – hand.

Everyone was seated and dinner was served.

"Hermione, start," said Snape.

She glared at him and said, "No, I'm not quite hungry. You guys start."

The Crispy Chilly Chicken with Caesar salad and boiled vegetables teased her. Damn it, she loved Molly's cooking.

In all the years she had known, she couldn't help but notice that this was the first time, he was actually enjoying his dinner. Probably, just to annoy her.

"Hermione, the dinner is delicious. You should really try some," said Snape, smirking.

She leaned closer to him and whispered, "If these people aren't there, I will hex you."

He choked on his pumpkin juice and glared at her, before leaning to whisper back, "I would love to see you try."

Ron rolled his eyes at them and couldn't take more of their "lovely" exchange and took his dinner to his room, followed by Luna. Arthur had already taken his dinner to Molly's room. Harry and Ginny looked at each-other awkwardly.

"So Potter? What's new?"

Wait! Was he making small talk? Why was he making small talk? Why was he making small talk with her friend? Why was he making small talk with Potter?

Harry shrugged and said, "Nothing much. My Auror training is over. Ginny and I are getting married this summer. We are already betrothed."

"Congratulations! You should come to the manor sometime for dinner."

Hermione almost choked on her juice, which she managed to have with her free left hand. She stared at him in surprise.

Ginny leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "What did you do to Professor Snape and who is this man? You know what, this is creepy; I think I will have dinner in my room."

She left. Harry sat there in awkward silence.

"Just go!" said Hermione and he rushed away following Ginny.

Once they were alone in the room, Hermione started having her dinner.

"I think we should leave now," said Snape, getting up, tugging at Hermione, surprisingly she didn't nudge.

She just glared at him and with a tug he was back in his chair. She continued with her dinner.

Since was she stronger than him?

"Don't over think. I used the Stronthanclose Spell, the spell to make oneself stronger, before coming here."

Grumbling, he continued watching her have her dinner, his dinner turning cold.

* * *

**PRINCE MANOR – LIBRARY**

"Why don't you have one book on marriage?" asked Hermione, frustrated.

"Why should I, woman? I never wanted to get married," he grumbled, visibly annoyed that Hermione was stronger and dragging him along.

"What are we going to do? I need books for research."

"Who would have thought Miss. Know-It-All, had any book unread?" he spat.

She glared at him. She didn't know if it was frustration, anger, confusion or pity for herself, she found herself crying.

"I know you didn't want all of this. I know I didn't want it either. So I'm sorry if we are stuck together. Just deal with it!" she spat back, tears running down her cheeks.

She wanted to run away from him, lie in her bed and cry herself to sleep. But here she was bound to man, who despised her. She knew she couldn't run away now. Taking a deep breath and brushing of her tears, she made way to the couch on the side of the library. She slumped on one side of the couch as her husband sat next to her, trying to be as far from her as possible with their hands bound. She had to say, she really liked the library. There was row after row of neatly lined up books with their spines facing outward, all books arranged in alphabetical order, floor cushions, comfortable leather arm chairs, tables with quills, a couch. All in all she loved the place. She had never thought she would live in a house with a personal library.

She turned to look at her husband, who hadn't said anything since her outburst. In the past two hours she had seen a side of him, she never thought she would know. He had been compassionate to let their house-elf free. He had been cordial enough to help Mrs. Weasley, in spite of his hatred for the family. She had known that in the War against Voldemort, it was he who had risked his life as a spy to keep Harry safe. He had been successful in giving a death eater, polyjuice potion with Dumbledore's essence in it and made everyone believe that Dumbledore was dead. He had almost given up his life when Nagini bit him, but Dumbledore had been there to save him. At least they didn't owe each other a life debt.

Breaking into her thoughts, she heard him say slowly, "It isn't advanced potions."

"Huh? Sorry?"

Looking at her, he held their bound hands up and said, "In muggle terms, this isn't rocket science."

She sighed, "Unfortunately, I know. I…I just wanted to know if there was a loop hole."

"I will get some books from Hogwarts library tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"I think we should get some sleep," he said before getting up.

"Severus," he didn't turn, "I...I'm sorry. Professor."

He nodded in approval urging her to go on.

"I think we are going to be bound for a way too long period. So, can we start of as friends?" she asked cautiously, getting up.

"I have a class tomorrow, Miss. Granger. It's getting late."

This was it. She had made an effort to civil. If he wasn't going to make it halfway, she was going to make life as horrible as possible for him. She knew he had been calling her Miss. Granger for a long time now. Maybe it was time to make amendments.

He jerked when he felt her breath on his cheek. He froze when he heard her whisper, "It's Mrs. Snape or Hermione, Severus. What do you like?"

He turned to look at her.

She was too close.

Face inches apart.

Noses touching.

Eyes full of sarcastic challenge.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	13. Mione it is

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

"What would you like, Severus? Hermione? Or Mrs. Snape?" she asked in a dangerously low voice, her peppermint breath against his mouth.

She took a step forward.

He took a step backward.

"_Wh...What are you doing?_"

She smirked seeing her Professor stammer for words, still taking a step forward.

By now, Snape was caged against a cupboard of books.

"What do you think you are doing?"

She didn't answer, instead took her finger of her free hand to his forehead as she trailed it down to his nose. His eyes snapped shut, with his forehead creased together.

The thought on both their minds, _What the hell was she doing?_

Her finger trailed down his nose to his lips. She felt his breathing lose rythm.

She smirked before pinching his lips. He gasped.

"_Good night dear!_" she said, huskily.

He opened his eyes slowly as she patted his cheeks with satisfaction.

He gritted his teeth at being unable to handle the situation.

He pushed her away before pulling her along with him to the bedroom.

She may have used a spell to be stronger, but in no way was she a match to Snape. For some reason, Hermione found it endearing.

* * *

**MASTER BEDROOM**

Once she hit the pillow, she drifted off to sleep.

But, here was Snape, staring at the ceiling, sleep far away.

Momentarily, his gaze went to their bound hands. At least, his arm didn't have a punishment that night.

He hated feeling weak and that was exactly how he felt at the library. _What was she even thinking?_ Well, she had tried to be civil and he had been a jerk. Then, there was Dumbledore who had insisted he take off for his honeymoon. That bloody bastard! He had been unsuccessful in setting him up with Trewalney. But, he had been successful in getting him married, nevertheless. And then there was this Rita Skeeter, a pathetic excuse for a woman. She had the guts to actually print utter nonsense on the paper.

Seeing his parent's fail in marriage, he never believed in relationships. Seeing Lily Potter fail their friendship, he never believed in women.

If he had the option to end his life himself, he would have but damn the wizarding world, it was not possible. He had lived almost 10+ years for protecting the child of whom, he considered his best friend. And when it was all over, he had expected to die in the shack. But Dumbledore had to save him that day, he thought bitterly. If only, he had died that all this would not have happened.

He rolled on his side to face his _wife_. As if on an impulse, she also turned towards the center of the bed, her left hand beneath her right cheek and that strand of hair fluttering over her eyelids. He stared at her. She looked so peaceful. He frowned _how was that even possible? Did she forget who she was sleeping next to?_

He didn't know what got into him, as he brushed her left cheek with the back of his hand. She stirred like a baby, but didn't wake up. He saw a small smile form in her face. He wondered what she was dreaming of and immediately drifted of the memory of the first night when she had murmured, "_I love you"_ in her sleep. Now that he thought about it, she might be having a man in her life. Then why was she hell bound on making his life miserable? Deciding that he needed to know the man who plundered her dreams, so that he could force her to sleep with that man and end this madness, he slowly placed his forefinger on her temple and muttered,_ Legilimens._

He felt himself swirl into her dreams.

* * *

**NO WHERE**

He recognized the peach gown at once though the dream was hazy.

He looked around to find himself in his library.

_Why was she dreaming something in his library?_

"Where are you?" he heard her soft voice.

He turned to look at her. She was at the coach.

She had an emerald green satin blindfold over her eyes.

"I'm waiting," she whispered, nibbling her lower lip.

Severus looked around murmuring, "Even I am waiting."

"When are you going to stop this hide n' seek?" she asked, getting up and walking towards him. He stopped breathing. Could she sense him?

As she got closer, he glided aside and waited. He turned to see her walk past the place he had stood in, her hands outstretched in an attempt to hold on to someone, missing him by inches.

He slowly resumed breathing.

"Why are you doing this? I want to see you. What is your name?"

Crap! She didn't have a secret lover. This was getting pointless.

He willed himself out of the dream, not seeing a dream version of him appear in front of her to tease her into a very much more pleasurable dream.

* * *

**MASTER BEDROOM**

He looked at her sleeping even more peacefully, irritating him even more.

Contemplating on his revenge attack, he decided on a way to render her sleepless the next day. Smirking at his, what he thought was a brilliant idea, he dozed off.

* * *

**MORNING**

She squinted her eyes as she woke up. Feeling the absence of warmth on her side, she knew her _husband_ was already up.

Just then, the bathroom door flung open and her husband stepped out. He was only in his pyjama bottoms and a towel over his shoulders, shirtless.

Her gaze traveled the length of his body, her eyes wide open in surprise.

He caught her staring at him.

Her gaze met his.

Blushing, she pushed the quilt away, as she got up, totally expecting his usual, "Stop staring, Miss. Granger!"

Just as she passed him, she felt a tug at her hand as she twirled and fell directly into his arms.

He had his hand in her back, as she clutched both ends of the towel, her eyes tight shut.

Even with her eyes closed, she could feel him smirk at her.

She sensed his face getting closer and involuntarily parted her lips.

A torturous shiver ran down her spine, when he whispered huskily, "Good morning, _Mione_!"

Her eyes snapped open, to find his lips close to her ear.

She tilted her head to look at him properly. He decided on the exact moment to turn to look at her.

Both their lips brushing in the process.

Both their eyes grew wide.

Both their breathing stilled.

Both their heartbeats raced.

Time stood still awaiting their next move.

If not for the clock chime, both of them might not have pushed away.

Hermione almost stumbled as she strode into the bathroom.

She closed the door, before leaning on it.

_Did that actually happen?_

She put her hands on her chest to calm herself.

Knowing that it was going to be a long day, she headed out to the shower.

When she was out, he was already gone.

* * *

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC - DEPARTMENT OF LAW ENFORCEMENT**

**HERMIONE'S OFFICE**

"Are you kidding? I'm too young for that award!" said Hermione, open mouthed.

"I know. That makes you the youngest recipient of the award," said Kingsley, handing out a manual.

"It is such a honor!" she exclaimed, skimming through the manual.

"And you are entitled to a promotion."

"The function is at night?" she frowned.

"Yes. It starts at 6:30."

"And I have to go to the dais to receive the award?"

"Yes."

"I have to go alone to the dais to receive the award?" she asked again, not believing the cruelty of her fate.

"Yes, Mrs. Snape. You can bring your husband along"

"I_'m thinking of a way not to bring him."_ she said to herself.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	14. Never say never!

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**DUNGEONS**

_What the hell had happened back there?_

He looked down to his attire and groaned. He was still shirtless. He had just apparated, not wanting to stay back there for any moment longer. Not that he didn't like the peck. As soon as their lips had touched he felt a desire take over him. He didn't like one bit the very unfamiliar feeling.

"Severus?"

He turned to see Dumbledore with his usual twinkle.

"Drat!"

_This man, of all people had to see him like this! Damn, no wards against the Head Master!_

"I heard that you were whisked away last night by an...unfamiliar magic. Is that true?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Severus gritted his teeth. Of course, the detention boys had run off to tell him! He didn't answer but strode into his private quarters at the end of the dungeon, followed by Albus.

* * *

**SNAPE QUARTERS**

**SITING ROOM**

Albus settled down comfortably on an arm chair as Severus entered his bedroom to put some clothes on.

"To what do I owe this visit?" he asked nastily, re-entering the room.

"I was just concerned."

"Ya! I believe you. Now out with it."

In all the years he knew him, Albus never visited anyone without an ulterior motive.

"Ah...I was just here to remind you of that tomorrow is lunar eclipse and we need the special werewolf whiskers."

_Werewolf whiskers of lunar eclipse. Most rare and powerful ingredients of all._

"Of course, I remember old man. You may leave."

"Well, I just wanted to remind you not to be whisked away on that special day," he said with a grin.

Severus froze.

_Shit! He had totally forgotten about that!_

_What the...!_

"Good bye, Severus!" he left after giving him a wink.

Not that he noticed.

* * *

**DUNGEONS**

The third years had double potions and were damned.

Their Potions Master was nastier than usual.

By the third hour, he had settled his emotions down. He gave them a potion to complete as he sat down in his desk contemplating on what to do.

Totally unaware that Hermione was doing just the same.

* * *

**DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE**

"Ah! Mrs. Snape. To what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Albus as Hermione stepped out of the Floo.

"I came here to see Prof...my husband," she said, with a sly smile.

"Professor Snape has classes till 2. After that he is free. That will be 3 hours from now."

"Then, I guess I will be in the library?"

"Of course, dear. The whole of Hogwarts is at your disposal.'

"Thank you, Professor. Good day sir."

"Good day to you too."

* * *

**LIBRARY**

She threw away the 6th book she had read.

Hermione Gra...Snape loved books and gave them utmost care and respect.

That was not the case today.

Sighing she picked up the 7th book. Not that it could be of any use. Not one book spoke of bonded hands after marriage.

"Never ever had I thought I would hate reading," she said out aloud, totally positive that no one was about.

She jumped in fright, when she heard someone whisper from back, "Never say never, _Mione_!"

She turned to be face to face with her _husband_.

He had his usual smirk on. His lips curled upwards.

Seeing his lips, she was reminded of the incident that morning.

"What...what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" he mirrored the question, sans the trembling.

He took a step forward and hid his frown when she didn't step back.

She stood frozen at the sudden proximity. But, she didn't back away.

She was a Griffindor for good reason.

"I was just researching," she said looking pointedly at the book.

He twisted his lips and took the book with his two fingers as if it was untouchable.

"Ah! Wedding books," he said with a sneer.

"I didn't find anything useful," she said, going over to pick up the next book.

"Maybe you are looking in the wrong place," he said with a satisfied smirk.

She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Tell me _Mione_, where did you find out about the one way to end the marriage?"

"In a restricted book about infidelity."

"Exactly," he said turning over to look pointedly at the restricted section. Hermione frowned. _What was he getting?_ Nevertheless she followed him.

"So what are we searching?" she asked looking at the titles.

Snape smirked again and burdened her hands with a couple of large enchanted looking books.

She winced at the weight and almost dropped them when she read the titles.

"Wha...what...why...woh...hey..." she stammered as he walked towards the desk she had previously sat on.

She hurried after him and slammed the books on the desk as she slumped on the chair opposite to him. If he was startled, he didn't show it.

"Tsk...tsk...Mione! It's a library, maintain silence."

She looked around to see a few heads looking at them in anticipation. But, her deadly glare made them go back to their work.

"_Mione_..." he started.

"Don't." she said menacingly, eyes piercing his.

Snape bit his lips to stop smiling and looked at her with a look as innocent as possible.

"Really, Severus? Books on...s..se..s..." she balled her fists, both her elbows resting in the desk, turning a literal shade of red and blood pressure obviously rising.

No biting could stop his laughter. She couldn't even say the word, this was going to be fun.

He ignored her glare and took the first book, turned to a particular page and being satisfied after a quick glance, glided it to her.

She took the book and continued shooting glares at him.

"Read!" he said taping at a particular paragraph.

".._.during the ceremony, the hands are bound. Just to ease their reluctance if any. During the medieval times, witches and wizards protested arranged marriage. To make sure they were binding to the marriage vows, the bonding was in place for 12 hours during the night for every night unless they became one..."_

"This is something we already figured out," she murmured just loud enough for Severus to hear.

He closed the second book, "Nothing new here."

Sighing, she updated him about the award ceremony. Severus didn't say anything about the lunar eclipse yet. But was happy inside that this meant he had an upper hand to her.

"So?" she asked getting up.

"So what?" he asked picking up the books to put it back in the shelf.

"What do we do?" she asked following him.

"It's not my concern," he said slyly placing the books in the shelf.

"Are you going to con...consider a solution?" she asked chewing her bottom lip.

"Why would I? In fact, I would be honored to escort you to the dais to receive your award," he said turning to look at her, enjoying every bit of tormenting her.

How fun would it be to have her actually ask for it. He smirked at the thought.

"Actually you are right. That would be romantic too!" she replied thoughtfully.

_Wait a minute! What? No. You aren't supposed to agree to it. Think fast Snape. Think._

"I guess I was just worried about nothing. I think I will leave," she said turning away but stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulders.

With a swift tug, she was pulled back to his chest, her back to him.

Her heart beat raced with her breath rate.

"_Mione_..."

She shivered when she felt his hot breath tickling her neck.

Not giving her time to react, he encircled his slender hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

_What the hell was he doing?_ He had no idea. He just let it go with the flow.

Her toes curled as he nibbled her collarbone and she involuntarily let out a moan, arching her head back, sweat drops forming on her forehead.

"Are you sure you don't want to consider the solution?" he asked huskily.

"_Mmmm_..." she bit her lip to stop say anything she might regret later.

A book crashing on the floor brought them to their senses and they parted.

They turned in time to see two figures in school uniform robes disappear giggling.

_Damn! They had just given Hogwarts some hot news worth 1000 galleons!_

"I think I will just leave," muttered Hermione, preparing to leave only to be stopped again.

Her breath caught in her throat, when she turned to look at him remembering what just happened few minutes ago.

"Stay."

_Was it a order? A request? A command? A pleading?_

Whatever it was, he masked it well.

"Where am I supposed to stay?" she asked but there was no one to answer her.

* * *

**DUNGEONS**

He ran his hand through his hair._ What was he getting at? Did he want to sleep with her? Well, his doings just justified it. All these years, he had not considered marriage nor women. What was he to do? He had no experience and didn't know how to show feelings even if he harboured them. What the hell was he doing and on what path was his life going? The most important question was did he want to give her chance? Did he want her as a wife in true sense? Did he want to fall in love with her?_

"Never," he breathed out.

"Never say never," said a voice behind him.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	15. Osculation

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

He knew that voice very well.

_How could he not?_

He turned to face the woman he most hated on earth.

"Bellatrix."

"Severus."

Her time in Azkaban had taken a toll on her appearance and she looked horrible as ever.

"What are you doing here?" he asked wishing he was dreaming.

"Oh Severus! Aren't you happy to see me? Maybe we should to sit down to have some coffee," she said in her pathetic voice.

"I have better things to do," he said, his jaw tightening.

"Ha…as sly as ever."

"How did you even get in here?"

"I have my ways, Severus," she said taking her wand and admiring it.

Severus tightened the hold of his wand.

In all these years, he knew more than enough not to trust her.

"What do you want?"

"I heard…of your unfortunate mishap," she said watching him intently.

His face masked whatever annoyance he had.

"What are you talking about?" he asked irritated, though he knew very well what she was going to say. And, man, he wasn't in a mood to discuss it.

Especially with her.

"I hear there is a Mrs. Snape," she said taking a step forward and stamping on his robes.

He yanked away his robes and in a dangerously low voice said, "That's none your concern."

"But, it is, Severus. After you rejected me not once but thrice."

"Yes, I'm married. But, that's not your concern," he snapped back.

She leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Tell me Severus. Did she seduce you?"

That is just when Hermione entered the room.

Irked, he stepped back, his back to Hermione, not wanting to touch her even to slap her.

"Just leave, before your regret escaping Azkaban," he said warningly.

Bellatrix caught sight of Hermione and she sneered.

"So the_ mudblood_ did manage to seduce?" she asked loud enough for her to hear, but not before casting a wordless spell on Severus.

* * *

Hermione frowned, what was that terrible excuse for a woman doing in Hogwarts, especially in the Dungeons, with her _husband_?

When her sight met Hermione, she shivered. She hated that lady. It was because of her, that she wore permanent glamour in her hand.

"So the _mudblood_ did manage to seduce?"

She cringed at the word.

It had been ages since she had heard someone say it.

It never hurted this much before.

But when her husband stood there without defending her dignity, it hurt.

It hurt hard.

She felt tears forming and willed herself to stop not wanting to show that she had won.

* * *

_Mudblood._

She had called his wife a _mudblood_ and he couldn't say anything.

_Why couldn't he say anything?_

Darn it, the bitch had cast a Silencio spell, wordlessly.

That is when he heard a desk topple over.

He turned in an instant to see the last of Hermione's robes as she left the dungeon.

* * *

**CORRIDORS**

She ran.

She brushed her tears and ran.

She didn't know how long she ran.

She finally stopped when she hit a dead-end.

"Hermione?"

Brushing her tears, she turned to see Neville.

"Ah! Professor Longbottom. How are you?" she asked smiling weakly at her old friend.

"Splendid. How are you? What are you doing here alone? Are you alright? You look like you have been crying. Did Professor Snape say something?"

"Wow! You talk so much. Who would have even thought that Neville Longbottom would talk so much?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I guess Hannah has changed me."

"Thanks to her, then. I am fine Neville. No worries. We should catch up some time."

"Sure. Anytime. I assume you are going to be staying here now that you have married him."

"I'm not sure…"

"Yes, she will be staying here with me."

Her head snapped to her side to see her _husband, _his menacing gaze fixed on his old student he loved tormenting.

"Prof…Professor Snape," he said stammering.

Hermione sighed, in all these years he hadn't let go off his fear of the Professor. That wasn't the issue anymore as he stepped closer to her and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. She gaped at him. The nerve of the man after what he had done in the dungeon. He didn't turn to look at her but was very well aware of her reaction. He knew Neville meant no harm but when he saw him with her, he had the urge to remind, maybe just to himself, that she was his wife.

"Professor Longbottom, if you can excuse us. I need to talk to my wife," he said in an unusually calm voice.

"Su..Sure sir. I will be gone," he bowed before leaving.

As soon as he left, she yanked his hand off and freed herself and started walking in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Hermione, wait!"

The man had become very comfortable with the use of her first name and had no trouble saying it.

She just walked away.

He followed her cursing himself. Never had he thought he would actually be behind a woman like this.

"Potter was here."

That stunned her. She stopped walking and turned to see him.

"Why was Harry here?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"To take Bellatrix back to Azkaban. He is an Auror after all."

"You turned her up?" she asked suddenly curious.

"Yes," he said confused. _Why was she surprised?_

"I didn't think you would do that to your pureblood pal."

_Ah! Here it was. The matter with the blood._

"Hermione…"

"What do you want? You could have just left her and told her to kill me. It could have helped us both," she said as if she was asking him to cut a cake.

"Are you insane?" his voice rising along with his blood pressure.

By now some students getting ready for dinner had assembled just far enough to see and hear the conversation between them. It wasn't every day they get to see something as interesting as this.

"Oh please. Don't put up this charade. We both know you hate me beyond anything. You always have. I'm after all a Mudblood."

His fury reached his peek. She knew she was in a dangerous place but stood there gathering all her Griffindor courage as she folded her arms across her chest.

He took a step forward and as Hermione was already against a wall, she had no escape.

"Mudblood?" he asked so softly as if it was an endearment, just enough for her to hear.

She couldn't stare at his fury filled eyes and closed her eyes.

She could feel his breath on her face.

And then with no warning whatsoever, his lips found hers. She gasped and he used the opportunity to suck on her lower lips. It wasn't soft and passionate but rather deep and demanding. He pressed himself against her, her body fitting itself to his. She tried to pull her mouth from him, but that only deepened it more. She fought his grip by hiting against his chest with her fists, not that it made any difference. His left hand tangled itself in her hair as he pulled her closer, tasting her cherry blossom lips, as his right hand settled on her waist. His lips were bruising her. When his tongue found its way inside, she stopped hitting him slowly and responded. With a satisfied moan, he caressed her hair and tugged at her upper lip. She responded with an equal fervor nibbling his lower lip, her toes curling. Then, exchanging lips, he bit her lower lip as she his upper lip. His wet lips tasted of oranges. _Why oranges?_ she wondered. It was pure ecstasy. It hurt but was worth it. She gave a painful moan as she snapped her eyes open to see his eyes closed. She felt him suck and lick on her lip again before he opened his eyes and ended the kiss.

"_That blood didn't taste one bit like mud_," he said in an almost threatening whisper.

Slowly, she licked her swollen lips and at once tasted her own blood.

"_I dare you to say that word again_," he added in the same voice.

"Severus…" she started vulnerably.

His hands either side of her head, his head dipped in to place a soft, light kiss on the bruise, before pulling away.

"She had a Silencio spell on me," he said slowly.

Her eyes widen in realization.

He had wanted to defend her after all.

"I…I'm sorry."

A clearing of the throat snapped them to reality. Hermione felt herself turn a bright shade of red when she realized what the audience had witnessed.

Albus looked at them through his half-moon glasses with his usual twinkle.

"All of you to the Great Hall. Dinner is served."

* * *

The whole school.

Literally the whole school had witnessed it.

_How the hell was he supposed to face them after this?_

_How the hell was he supposed to face Hermione after this?_

_Oh God! What had he done? And why was he feel something, he shouldn't be feeling?_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	16. Peculiar, isn't it?

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

He knew he couldn't stay for dinner and that would just elevate the things. The students were going to be guessing things they shouldn't be.

_What was he to do?_

_Why was life taking a toll on him?_

He watched as the students retreated to the Hall, giggling at them.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, as he turned to go to his room, his robes ready to billow behind him.

He stopped short to look at his wife, who still had her hands on her lips trying to figure out if all this was a dream.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" she asked, not looking at him, still dazed.

"Mione?" he waved his hand in front of her face to grab her attention.

"Severus…uhm…" her face was still red; she looked down, not knowing what to say.

He held out his hand, urging her to accept it.

Slowly and cautiously she took it, gulping down any fear she had.

They walked down the corridors towards the dungeon.

She wasn't sure if she was ready for any more progress in the relationship. But, she wasn't scared anymore.

In fact, the past few days had turned her life upside down and she had no idea where life was taking her.

It was _not exactly as planned_.

Maybe it was just better.

* * *

**SNAPE QUARTERS**

**SITTING ROOM**

The wood-fire was blazing in the fireplace. It sent its warmth and light far out into the room, crackling now and then.

Hermione sat in the couch, looking intently at her nails.

She had no guts to face him.

He brought two bottles of fire-whiskey and set them on the table, before joining her in the couch. He glanced at her before looking at his own nails intently.

Moments passed in complete silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, they spoke up and they decided on the same time.

"Her…"

"Sev…"

They stopped and started again.

"Sev…"

"Her…"

They stopped and a second later, they smiled at each other.

Hermione stopped short.

Snape was smiling.

Professor Snape was smiling.

Professor Severus Snape was actually smiling, with no hint of sarcasm.

He took her hands in his, surprising her more.

He gave it a little squeeze before letting go.

"I have something to tell you," he started slowly.

"Go on…"

And he updated about the werewolf whiskers.

"That's tomorrow?"

"Yes."

She knew what he was trying to imply.

"So that means…"

"We have to consider the solution."

She gulped down any anxiety she had and nodded, "I understand."

"I guess I will be gone…," he said, getting up.

"Wait. Where?"

"Knockturn Alley."

She frowned.

_Why Knockturn Alley?_

Then she realized. _That was where the…Oh Merlin! Did that imply what she thought it did?_

She caught his hand.

He turned to look at her.

He looked vulnerable and Severus Snape never looked vulnerable.

"What do you mean?"

"You will finely be free of me and my memories."

He gave a sad sarcastic smile.

"I guess you won't remember your snarky Potion Master anymore."

He felt it.

A sharp sting on his left cheek.

He brought his hands to his cheek, where she had slapped a second ago.

"Don't you dare…"

"Mione, you deserve better."

"Well, then maybe I should be the one sleeping with someone one and relieving you the memories of me," she shouted, tears threatening to form.

"You are just being a Griffindor, just go to the room and sleep, by morning you won't remember anything."

"Nor will you," she said, grabbing her robe tightly around her and apparating before he could stop her.

* * *

**GRANGER'S RESIDENCE**

She cried.

She didn't know why, but she cried.

_Why was she crying over him?_

It wasn't like she loved him or anything.

It was just one kiss, technically two and _she wanted him?_

It was ridiculous.

She knew she could go to Harry or Ginny; but she preferred the loneliness her house provided.

Her clothes were still in the Manor and she hadn't eaten all day.

That didn't matter at all.

She cried even harder, when the clock stuck 8 and there was no unfamiliar magic to whisk her away to him or whisk him to her.

It was over.

Her stupid mistake with the machine would be rectified.

She wouldn't remember him anymore.

It pained her.

It pained her beyond anything.

She curled up in her coach, trying not to think of her husband with another woman.

Knowing the pain would be gone in the morning, along with her memories, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**NEXT DAY MORNING**

**SNAPE QUARTERS**

**BEDROOM**

He hadn't slept one wink.

The kiss and the very beautiful face of his wife came in front of his eyes.

He should have known that he would never be able to sleep with anyone other than her.

He had stared at the spot she had apparated from for hours before drowning himself in whiskey and trying to sleep. His intention of sleeping with anyone else all forgotten. When he hadn't been whisked away at 8, he had known it was over.

Her mistake with the machine would be rectified.

He wouldn't remember her anymore.

It pained him.

It pained him beyond anything.

_Who would she have slept with?_

Not that he wanted to know.

He had lain on the bed staring at the wall and missing the warmth of her by his side.

He thought a part of him wanted to know the feeling of missing her memories.

When morning came and he still knew a "Hermione" as his wife, he couldn't help but wonder _what was wrong?_

_Was this some kind of punishment for him?_

_Should he go look out for her?_

_Was she in trouble?_

* * *

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

He had taken an off from work, knowing very well it would amount to gossips around the school, not that he cared. He walked to the reception asking for Hermione Granger.

The receptionist looked new.

"We don't have a Hermione Granger listed."

"Hermione Snape," he tried again.

"Yes, she is on leave today," she said checking some machine she had.

Most probably, Hermione's invention he thought.

_Where was she?_

_And why was she still a Snape?_

* * *

**BURROW**

His next destination was the Burrow.

"No, she isn't here. She didn't come here," was the only response he got from the Weasley clan.

* * *

**GRANGER'S RESIDENCE**

Granger's Residence was deserted. There was no sign of anyone living there for a while now, except the couch which looked slept on. _Where was she?_

_Potter._

_Maybe Godric Hollow?_

But he had no intention to revisit the home of his long lost best friend and with that he returned to his dungeon, getting prepared for the night to come; not that that made him miss her any less.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT &amp; WIZARDRY**

**SNAPE QUARTERS**

**SITTING ROOM**

He looked at his watch. He still had 4 and half hours before he could go to the Forbidden Forest. Maybe he could go to the hall for some dinner after half an hour. Maybe this was the first time he was going to face the school after yesterday's incident and Snape dreaded it already.

He grabbed a book from his collection and settled down in his couch.

He didn't know half an hour was up until he felt a jolt on the couch and his book fell to the ground with his hand being pulled by a force to be bound with…_his wife_?

"Hermione?"

"Severus?"

_What the hell did it mean?_

Peculiar, isn't it?

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	17. Quite Interesting

**I know last update was not up to the mark. Hoping this chapter makes it better. Thank you for your reviews! They are really encouraging.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 **

"Where on earth did you go?" asked Snape.

"Why would you be concerned?" asked Hermione, trying to sound bored.

He gritted his teeth, his blood pressure rising.

"Why am I still bound to you?"

"I could ask you the same," she answered readily.

Snape took deep breaths, trying to control his anger.

She still had the bruise on her lips, no glamour placed and at that very moment she was dabbing at it as if it pained.

"I take it you didn't sleep with anyone."

"Neither did you," she said, not in the slightest bit fearful.

He knew if he spoke again, he would lose his temper.

After a moment's silence, Hermione spoke up.

"Tell me, Professor Snape; was last night a failure? Were the brothels all out of women?"

So he was back to Professor. He noticed.

He scowled, "What happened to you? Did your invisible lover dump you?"

The conversation was getting pointless.

"Why are we still bound? And why weren't we bound last night?"

"I don't have time for your questions. I have an errand to run," he said getting up, with Hermione mirroring his actions.

_Great he was going to miss this night's dinner also!_

_The students were going to have wild imaginations!_

"And you want me to come along to get the whiskers?"

"Of course not!" he cried out, turning to face her. The task was extremely dangerous and he would on no way bring Hermione to such risk.

"So, what do we do?" she asked softly, not taking her eyes from him and taking a step closer.

"M..mm…" he cleared his throat, _why was his voice failing him at her close proximity? _"Maybe Dumbledore will know a way."

She narrowed her eyes before saying, "I'm definitely not going to discuss this with him."

"So…what do you propose we do?" he asked in his silky voice, his eyes piercing into hers.

Instead of answering, she rose on her tip toes and placed a quick peck on his lips. He looked a little taken aback, though his eyes clearly registered disappointment when she withdrew.

She frowned, looking at their hands still bound.

"What?"

"No…I thought the kiss would unbind it. That's the only explanation why we were not bound last night."

Snape gave a thought to her argument. It made sense.

"Come here, I want to try something."

She looked at him quizzically.

He pulled her closer with his free hand, his thumb caressing the small of her back. She fluttered her eyes shut as he took her mouth in a sweet, slow, seductive kiss, his hands trailing up to cradle the back of her head. She curled her toes and dug her free hand's nails on his shoulder as a throbbing beneath her belly overtook her senses. She moaned in encouragement as his tongue seeked hers, fighting for superiority. When she felt that he would withdraw, she caught his lower lip with her teeth, intensifying the kiss. He still tasted of oranges. Only when it dissolved into a subtle taste of copper did she let go, her eyes fluttering open.

He bit the inner of his lip, rubbing off the blood from his lips with seductive swipe of his _unbound_ hand, all the while locking his gaze with her. She also bit her lips to stop herself from saying anything stupid.

He knew he should stay away from her. His growing attraction for her only made it worse. Even then, he reached out and glided the lone hair that distracted him behind her ear.

"Prince Manor."

He raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"I slept at Granger's residence and when I woke up with your memories still intact I went to _our_ house, Prince Manor."

_Prince Manor. How did he forget? And he certainly liked it when she said, "our house"._

"It appears we have found a solution to our bound hands," he said.

"It appears so," she nodded in acceptance.

She turned away from him to hide the blush that was appearing on her cheeks.

So this meant they would kiss every night.

_Quite interesting, ain't it?_

* * *

**11: 00 pm**

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Miss. Granger," he said sternly.

"Professor Snape," she mimicked him.

He shook his head as he let out a deep sigh. It felt like being in kindergarten.

"No Hermione. You are not accompanying me."

"Yes, I'm."

"Please stop. I'm getting a head ache."

"See, you are sick. You will need me."

"Merlin, do you even know what is done?"

"You cast a _Homorphus_ Charm on the werewolf and then pluck its whiskers out," she said, as a matter of fact.

He snorted, "What do you think is a werewolf whisker?"

She twisted her lips, deep in thought, not noticing Snape swallow his desire at her simple innocent act.

"What is it?" she asked finally, totally hating the fact she didn't know.

"Monkshood, the Queen of Poisons."

"It is a plant?" she asked confused.

"To be exact, a flower and you don't know about it because it is restricted knowledge. It blooms only on lunar eclipse and that too exactly at 12 and withers within 12 seconds and there is only one plant in the Forbidden Forest."

"So how dangerous is it?"

"You can't pluck it with your hands or any other metal. It will melt immediately."

"So what do you do?"

"Selenium glass scissors is used to cut and drop it in a selenium glass vessel."

"Doesn't sound dangerous."

"Well, the catch is that the glass should be rubbed with human blood and if one petal is severed from the flower…." he took a deep breath before continuing, "…the blood donor dies."

She gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

There is no way she was going to let him do this alone.

"No, I won't let you do this alone. I will come with you and let it be my blood."

He turned to look at her, just in time to see a lone tear drop.

"Are you insane?"

"No, I'm not."

"I have been doing this for 10 years. There is nothing to worry."

"No, I'm not feeling good about this. Don't do it."

"Stop being like this and get some sleep."

"No Severus. I can't lose you."

He felt his features freeze at her words. In all his years, he had never heard this much concern, not even from Dumbledore or his mother.

"Hermione, I have done it before," he heard himself saying.

And with a strong need to comfort her, he embraced her.

He felt her tears on his robed, not that he cared.

"No Severus. I will not let you go," she said clutching on to his robes tighter.

"_I'm sorry, Hermione_," he whispered after casting a _Dis-Enervate_ spell on her to put her into a deep slumber.

He carried her to his bed room and placed her softly on his bed.

Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, he disapparated.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

**All that thing about werewolf whiskers being a flower. Trust me, I have no idea where _that idea_ came from. I just wanted something dangerous. Whatever selenium, glass, blood, etc. are all crap I made up.**


	18. Regret yet? Nope!

**CHAPTER 18**

* * *

**SNAPE QUARTERS**

**BEDROOM**

She uncovered the blanket off her face and blinked her eyes, trying to register where she was. There were no windows to tell her if it was even morning or night. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes as she got up, still not quite sure of where she was or why she was there. She vaguely remembered being angry at Snape and apparating to Granger's residence. _Why was she still remembering Snape as her husband?_

_Wait a minute! That wasn't yesterday! That was day before yesterday!_

_Yesterday…._

_Oh Gosh! The lunar eclipse!_

Now she remembered. The _Dis-Enervate_ spell!

_How long was she out?_ She really hoped it wasn't long.

_Now, where the hell was Snape? Was he safe? If he was, he was going to regret it!_

She walked out of the bedroom to the sitting room.

* * *

**SITTING ROOM**

"Missy?"

The house-elf jerked and turned to look at her.

"Mrs. Snape. Morning is good. Shall I bring breakfast?"

"Good morning, Missy. Do you know where Mr. Snape is? Is he safe?"

"Mr. Snape told Missy tell Mrs. Snape. Mr. Snape is safe. He in Great Hall for breakfast."

"Thank you, Missy," she said, gritting her teeth in determination.

"Mrs. Snape, what breakfast?"

"I think I will eat in the Great Hall, Missy, Thank you," said Hermione, in an unusually low voice.

* * *

**GREAT HALL**

He took a deep breath before walking through the pair of double doors of the Great Hall.

The Hall went immediately silent as all the heads turned to look at him.

_Great!_ Even his death glare didn't make them turn away.

He turned his glare to the Great Table and saw that the teachers also looked at him with the same amusement.

He scowled as he walked his way to the Table, all the while fixing his gaze at his chair and nowhere else.

For the first time, he counted his steps, trying to distract himself from their gazes.

He didn't trust himself not to hex them all.

Quietly, he glided into his chair next to Minvera and looked up as the silence broke into giggles.

Even the Slytherins were snorting in amusement.

He put his head in his hands as his elbows rested in the table comfortably and sighed.

_Could this get any worse?_

"When did you start wearing lipstick?" asked Minvera, leaning over.

"What?" he asked alarmed, looking up at her.

She smirked and looked pointedly at his lips.

He closed his eyes, his hands covering his face, in defeat.

_Of course! The kiss! How did he forget?_

_Great! This couldn't get any more worse, could it?_

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!"

He shook his head and sighed. It just did.

All heads turned to see a very angry looking Hermione standing at the entrance of the hall.

To make things more worse, she was wearing his white shirt, cuffs folded up loosely just below the elbow and his pants, which seemed to fit her just right.

_Why was she wearing his clothes?_

Suddenly that was not the problem anymore as she took long strides to the table, her loose hair bellowing behind her.

_Yup, she was definitely Mrs. Snape!_

He got up and went in front of the table, just as she reached him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his stern eyes warning her from doing anything stupid.

She took quick angry breaths, her teeth gritted in anger as she looked around for a weapon of attack.

"Give me that juice," she practically snatched it from a poor Hufflepuff and threw it straight at her wide eyed husband.

"Miss. Granger!" he shouted as he closed his eyes to ease the sting of the pumpkin juice on his eyes.

Before he could recover, she looked around for another one.

He rubbed the juice off his face and caught her hand.

"What is wrong with you?" he shouted.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? You have the nerve to ask me that? You…You…argh…" she yanked her hands free of him.

He took his wand and quickly cast a drying spell on himself.

"You know very well what you did last night, Mr. Snape."

"Great! You better give more explanation, before these dunderheads think things they shouldn't," he said irritated.

"How could you?"

"That isn't explaining anything."

"You…you…you…" she snatched another glass of juice. But this time Snape was quick enough, as he caught her hand, the juice falling on her instead and on a quick twirl her hands were behind her back and she wasn't facing him anymore.

She struggled with her back to him.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you promise not to pour juice on me!"

"Fine, let me go!"

He let her go and she turned to face him, her juice spilled shirt clinging on to her.

Seeing her like that, especially with her red bra, clearly visible, Snape felt the heat rise in his veins.

"Go to the room," he said, hoping his control didn't snap.

"Not. Without. You," she said, stressing each word.

He gritted his teeth and pulled her along with him as he made way to exit the Hall sighing at the laughter that erupted in the Hall.

* * *

**DUNGEON**

Neither of them uttered one word as he pulled her along with him, she struggling to keep up speed with him.

Once they entered the dungeon, he flung her into the empty classroom, before locking the door.

"What the hell was that? Why did you make such a scene?"

"To teach you not to _Dis-Enervate _me."

"For that?" he asked unbelievingly, taking a step closer to her.

"You had the nerve to _Dis-Enervate _me and go off like a hero, when I was worried about you."

"Ya! Now you give the explanation," he spat.

"I don't care what others think," she mumbled, crossing her hands on her chest, drawing attention to herself.

"Why on earth did you come parading there in my clothes?"

"For your information, my clothes are in the Manor. And since I knew you were _safe_, I took time to change out of my wrinkled robes."

"Into my shirt?"

"No. Into my husband's shirt," she said, sending him a piercing look.

His gaze unconsciously traveled along the concealed curves of _his_ wet shirt. He snapped back to reality as she cleared her throat. He grew red at being caught staring.

"I…I was worried," she said slowly, her fury all gone.

He sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I had to do it."

"Can you please stop doing it?"

He looked at her worry driven eyes contemplating on how to say no, without hurting her further.

"For me?" she asked, taking his hand between hers.

He saw the care and concern in her eyes and trembled. This was emotion he was not used to.

"Please?" she asked again.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of warmth through him. A tingling warmth that told him to live; to live for the eyes in front of him.

Gulping down the feeling, he nodded and gave her a tight-lipped smile.

A smile, with no hint of sarcasm.

"Really?" she eyes widened in excitement. She let go of his hand and clasped her hands in glee.

She flung herself at him, surprising him with her hug, "Thank you so much," she said against his ear.

He allowed himself to embrace her. She giggled and turned to his side and placed a wet kiss on his cheek, which trailed to his ear lobe.

"_Witch_," he hissed, his grip around her waist growing tighter.

She cupped his face and placed her lips on his. He moaned against her mouth, as she pressed herself against him. His hands found way beneath her shirt and trailed upwards. He gave a gentle squeeze just below the swell of her breasts. In a surge of overwhelming pleasure, she moaned and bit his tongue. He felt himself growing wild with desire, as he pushed her behind against the wall. Her hands clutched his robes and he deepened the kiss. She gasped against his mouth, when she felt his growing affection for her.

Just as both their desire intensified, they heard the bell go and both of them broke apart reluctantly, panting for breath.

She smiled at his irritated curse.

"I guess it is time for your class."

"And for your office, I suppose?"

She nodded as she straightened _his_ shirt.

"I will see tonight then?" he asked with a smirk.

"I guess," she said, hiding her excitement.

"Good day, Mrs. Snape."

"Good day, Mr. Snape," she said before rising on her tip toes to place a quick peck on his lips and turning away, totally forgetting to tell him to put some glamour on his lips.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	19. So much for pride

**CHAPTER 19**

* * *

The classes weren't that bad. No one had the guts to irritate him and they were being quiet and attentive. He felt glad at being able to maintain his demeanor. Only when the last boy of the last class came up to him and said, "Thank you sir for awarding points to our house," did he realize that he had not only not deducted points from any house but also awarded points to Griffindor. And when he looked in the mirror and saw his lip, he grimaced.

_So much for wanting to maintain his reputation! Awesome!_

He looked at the clock and realized that it was time for lunch.

He suddenly had an urge to go to the Ministry and have lunch with Hermione.

He frowned. _What was happening to him? What was in his mind? Has he started seeing Hermione as his wife in true sense?_ For some reason, he didn't feel opposed to the idea.

"Don't get used it."

"What's wrong?"

He looked up from his bench and saw two auras of himself, one clad in red and the other in green.

_Oh Great! Now he was having an aura vision_! He hadn't had one since the day he made choice to turn a spy.

Well, the only sensible thing to do was to sit back and watch what arguments they had for each other.

"He can't start thinking of her as a wife," said the red one.

"Why not? She is indeed his wife," countered the green.

"She hasn't found her perfect guy. Once she does, she will leave him and he will be hurt."

"Oh please! After the way she had responded to his kisses, how can you even think that?"

"That's just natural instincts. Besides, why would she want to get wound up with such an old guy?"

"You very well know age doesn't matter in the wizarding world!"

"He is probably the last person she would want to end up with."

"Didn't you see the concern she had for him?"

"She is an incredible person. She would have had the same concern for Tom Riddle, for Merlin's sake."

"Don't listen to him. Go and take your wife for a lovely lunch, Severus," the green one said turning to him.

"Don't listen to him. She will find some excuse. Just go and tell her to find a good guy soon. You can't afford to get such thoughts anymore. It will hurt you in the end," said the red one, turning his full attention to him.

"Fine!" he said to neither the red nor the green aura and both disappeared in a poof.

* * *

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC - DEPARTMENT OF LAW ENFORCEMENT**

**HERMIONE'S OFFICE**

She sat in her office, placing her hand on her mouth, controlling her "_not ending soon_" smile.

Something had changed today morning. She could feel it. She had known it the moment Severus had agreed not to go poison-hunting on lunar eclipse.

_And the kiss! Even thinking about it made her squirm in pleasure!_

_Was it possible to find a place in his heart?_

_Wait a minute! Did she want that?_

_Of course she did!_

That man had been alone for all these years and he deserved much better.

She knew in that instant that she was standing in a thin line between "like" and "love".

She knew it was just a matter of time before she fell in the later.

"Mrs. Snape. Will you stop day dreaming and get some work done?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Please come in," she said coming out of the trance and standing up as the Minister entered the room.

"This is why I told you take your honeymoon off."

She blushed, "I'm sorry Minister. What can I do for you?"

"I need this proposal out by today evening. You can't waste even one minute. I need it sharp at 4," he said, handing out a folder out to her and turning to leave, only to bump into someone.

"Sorry."

"Sorry, Mr. Snape. Good to see you. I see you have come to see your wife. Good day to you two," he said, before turning to Hermione to give an "_I'm sorry for the work_" look.

Severus stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Hi. I didn't expect to see you," she said, still holding the folder.

"I_…er_…I was wondering if you would want to go for lunch with me," he said awkwardly.

"Oh that would be great," she said, almost keeping the folder down. She frowned when she realized she had work, "How did I forget. I have this proposal to send out by 4. Kingsley just told me. I'm sorry."

She saw him give a tight lipped smile before nodding, "I understand. I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry. It's my fault."

"I…I'm really sorry. I understand. I was a fool to think I would have a chance with you," he said getting angry at himself.

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," he muttered, getting ready to leave.

"No wait."

"Don't come up with excuses Hermione. You are not one to lie."

"You want the truth? Well, here it is. I was a fool to think that I would have a chance with you. You are one of the greatest wizards of all times and the most incredible person I have met. You have an undeniable charisma. You lived your life taking care of the son of your best friend, who didn't like you in return. You were brave to actually fool Voldemort and you even saved my life during Lupin's werewolf attack. Even if anyone here is to feel unwanted it is me. I have no charm, no looks or anything to add to my resume of, "Desirable woman." And I'm sorry if I have work. I am even ready to quit my job if it means I can spend more time with you," she finished letting go off her pent up frustration and slumped on her chair, feeling weak.

There she had said it. She had said that she wanted to be with him. Now it was his call. He had to decide to if he wanted her or not.

He stood there, still tight lipped.

She couldn't bear to look at him and slowly opened her folder, all the while hoping he would say something.

Without saying a word, he left the room and she sighed before getting back to work, hoping her tears stayed in her eyes.

* * *

**4 pm**

She looked at the watch. It had been 5 minutes since she had sent out the proposal. It was time to go home.

_Hogwarts? Or Prince Manor?_

She didn't have time to think when she heard a knock on her door.

Half hoping it was her husband she straightened her hair and dress.

When she saw her visitor, she hated herself for not leaving earlier.

* * *

**DIAGON ALLEY**

Two hours.

He had to wait two hours to finally get the courage to tell Hermione what he wanted to tell her.

Well, if he had gathered in his arms and kissed her senseless right there, he would have escaped this.

But, he had had to panic.

He looked at his watch. It was 4:05.

It was time to go to her office and make some amendments.

* * *

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC - DEPARTMENT OF LAW ENFORCEMENT**

**HERMIONE'S OFFICE**

He immediately regretted not coming there sooner.

The door was half open and he could see the scene in front of him, crystal clear.

A man stood there, holding Hermione's wand and he was trying to kiss her, while she was trying to defend herself.

"Get off me, Krum. I swear if my husband knows about this, you will regret not being killed in the war."

"Let him try, he won't even…_.achoo…achoo_…" he was cut short when Severus muttered _Mucus ad Nauseam, _the spell to cause severe head cold.

Hermione looked at the door and immediately smiled in relief seeing him.

In another incantation, Krum was blasted back from her.

Severus entered the room and walked towards him, who was still coughing while struggling to get up.

He took Hermione's wand from him and said to him in menacing voice, "If I ever see you in visible parameters next to Hermione, I will not hesitate to torture you to death. Is that understood?"

He simply nodded and in another incantation from Severus, he disappeared.

He turned to look at Hermione, who was straightening her robes.

He quickly warded the room with her wand and gave it back to her.

"No one with bad intentions will be able to enter your room," he said.

"Thank you."

"Are you alright?"

She simply nodded.

"Your DADA skills are lacking."

"I know. I never got an "O" in it," she said looking away.

Then a silence prevailed.

"You are wrong. You have a charm," he started slowly.

She turned to look at him, "Huh?"

He took a deep breath before continuing, "If anyone is fortunate here, then it is me. I'm not as great as you tried portraying me. I'm sorry for assuming you wouldn't want me. And…_er_…I bought this for you," he said taking out a small wrapped present from his pocket.

She eyed him with curiosity and held out her hand to take it.

She didn't say a word and started to unwrap it, being careful as to not tear the paper.

She opened it and looked at him in astonishment to see a jewelery box.

He gestured her to open it.

With trembling hands she opened them to find clip on pearl earrings which changed colour.

"They change colour with mood," he provided answer to her curiosity.

She just stared at them.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

She shook his head, "No, I don't like it."

She looked at his disappointed look and smiled before adding, "I love it."

He felt a grin appear, but masked it though not quick enough.

He looked dejected when she gave it back to him. Still with her youthful smile she said, "Put it on me."

"Huh?"

She raised her eyebrows.

He took out the earrings and put it on her. They gleamed a brilliant green.

"It's green. You are happy," he stated.

She frowned, "Now you have an added advantage to me."

The earrings didn't change colour and he knew she wasn't really mad.

"It's just 4-5 emotions. Not a big deal," he said tucking her hair behind her ear.

His eyes widened when he saw that his simple action changed the colour from green to red.

"Why? What colour is it?" she asked.

"Red," he said, swallowing hard.

"And what does that mean?"

"N..nothing."

"Tell me."

He leaned in to place a quick peck on her lips.

She looked at him in confusion but the colour didn't change.

He smirked and leaned in to whisper huskily, "_You very well know what it means._"

Her eyes widened as she controlled her blush.

"I'm taking these off."

He watched as she took it off. He didn't feel offended.

He saw her pocketing them carefully.

"Shall we go home?"

"Wait a second! How did you use those spells on Krum? I don't see your wand," she asked, eyeing him as if he was a small boy just caught doing mischief.

"No big deal! I used wandless magic," he answered, not thinking.

"So, you know wandless magic? How strong is it?" she asked, crossing her hands across her waist.

He frowned. _Why was she asking it?_

"Any magic I do on wand I can do without it, except the Patronus and the Unforgivables. Why do you ask?"

She didn't answer but glared at him, tapping her foot.

Suddenly it struck him.

_Oh Merlin! He definitely had some explanations to do!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

**The aura vision. Totally made up by me. The mood changing jewel, I remember reading it from some other story, long time back. And so, what explanations does Snape have to do? I really hope you are enjoying the story. Give me your genuine reviews! And thanks for the ones you have already given!**


	20. Truths revealed

**CHAPTER 20**

* * *

"I..._well_..." started Snape.

"Save it! Apparate us back home now," said Hermione, trying to look angry.

Sighing he held out his hand, but stopped when he looked at her and saw a hint of smile she was trying to hide. Smirking he pulled her by her waist towards his side. She gasped in surprise as she turned to face him. His almond shaped eyes scanned hers.

The next time she looked around, she saw she was back in Hogwarts.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**SNAPE'S QUARTERS**

**SITTING ROOM**

"So, what explanations do you have _Professor_?" she asked, pulling away and crossing her hands.

"Nothing..." he said as innocently as possible.

"Really?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and taking a step forward.

He stepped back, trying to avoid her gaze.

She stepped forward cornering him.

"You know wandless magic..." she said in dangerously low voice.

He bit the inside of his cheek, to stop himself from doing something that he could blame later on her proximity.

"..._uhm...yes_..."

"You know wandless magic," she stated again as she rose on her tip toes and put her hands around his neck, pressing herself against him.

"..._hm_..." he moaned against her, his eyes fluttering shut.

"_You know wandless magic.._." she whispered yet again nuzzling against his neck with her nose, but being crafty enough to leave a minuscule distance, sending shivers through him and making him yearn for contact.

"…_Mione_…"

She smiled before pulling away. His eyes shot open at the loss of contact all together.

"You are so unbelievable! You knew wandless magic and you didn't use it at the _most convenient_ time! Perv! You didn't configure clothes for me in the shower that night!" she said all the while controlling her laughter.

"I'm not a perv! You are my wife!" he protested.

"Well, you didn't seem to acknowledge it at that moment!"

"Do you how hard it was to see you chewing your lips and batting your eyes, being all cute and nearly naked in front of me and not snog you senseless, right there?"

"You liked me ever since?" she asked, gasping in surprise.

"..._well_…maybe…_I don't know_…" he said, thoughtfully, "I really don't know when I started to like you."

"So, you like me?" she asked, slowly.

He frowned and asked, "You have a doubt?"

"No! I mean…well, I never thought you would like me."

"You are the most amazing student I have had, though a little irritating at times….don't give me that look…and I really missed a know-it-all student after you graduated. That night when I saw you in my couch, that's the first time, I observed what a beautiful woman you had grown out to be and when Dobby called you Mrs. Snape, I really hoped it wasn't just a dream…I don't know why, though…I didn't want you to be tied up with me. That's why I tried being distant and snarky at you."

She stared wide-eyed at her husband's confession. _He was actually confessing his feelings to her?!_

He cleared his throat and said, "This is the part you say something nice or give me a kiss."

She gave a little laugh, "I…I'm sorry…I just…I didn't think you would tell me your feelings. Thank you for that. And trust me that was the night I started liking you too. You being compassionate with Missy, helpful with the Weasleys and friendly with Harry, I saw a different side of you and started liking you ever since."

"How fortunate for me," he said smirking, encircling her waist and pulling her closer.

"I really thought you were going to kiss me that night in the library," he said, his eyes boring into hers.

She laughed, "But we did kiss in the morning."

"You call that a kiss? It was hardly a peck."

"Thanks to Bellatrix, we had our first proper kiss," she said wetting her lips at the memory.

"Ah! Bellatrix! By the way what was Victor Krum's problem? I know you were dating him in 4th year, I suppose."

She sighed, "Yes, it never worked and I moved on with Ron. Ever since the war, he tried to get back with me. But when I told him I was in love with Ron…" she felt his grip loosen a bit, "…he didn't bother me, some Quidditch pact. But thanks to your Rita Skeeter, he knew about us and has been bothering me ever since. But it was always when there were Ministry people around with roses and music and nonsense. I guess he became desperate today and did what he did."

"I see. I have some work to do. I guess I will be gone," he said moving away, his usual demeanor returning.

"Severus, wait. I didn't like either him or Ron like the way I like you now."

He simply nodded, getting ready to go. She held his hand and said, "I never loved Ron in real sense. Now that I think about it, why else would I have rejected his proposal not once but twice?"

She saw his features soften a little, but he still walked away.

"Severus," she called out nervously.

He turned to look at her and saw the desperation in her eyes and realized what message his actions might have seemed like.

"No…don't think anything…I..I really have work, Hermione."

Just then they heard someone call out for "Professor Snape" from the dungeon.

"See, the students are here for detention and I need to do something for Madam Pomfrey."

"I can help," she said, not wanting to spend the afternoon away from him.

"It's just some chocolate flavors she was asking for women with mood swings. You can't help much…" he stopped short, a smirk appearing on his face as a thought struck him, "…actually you can. Wait. Let me give the students some work and I will come back."

She went and sat in the couch.

She had seen his smirk, but didn't think much about it.

She gasped in surprise when she saw him come back holding a silky green blindfold and got up.

"You…you…you have seen my dreams?" she asked astonished.

"Yup!" he said hiding his smile.

"How could you? You have known all the while I have been dreaming about you?" she asked astonished and walking towards him.

It was Snape's turn to be astonished.

"You…you have been dreaming about me?" he asked.

"You didn't know?" she frowned.

"No…I just saw this much I guess," he said gesturing at the blindfold.

"Thank Merlin!" she said, placing a hand to her chest.

He leaned forward and asked in a low sensual voice, "_So, what did I do in your dreams Mrs. Snape?_"

He heard her swallow hard.

"What was this work you wanted to do?" she asked changing the subject.

He took the blindfold to her eyes and tied it behind her head. She placed her hands on the blindfold feeling it.

"I want you to taste the different flavors and tell me which you like the most."

"That's it? Why the blindfold?" she asked, darting her hands forward in an attempt to grasp him.

"So that color and textures don't influence your choice," he said slowly, pulling her to him.

Her questions were cut short with him brushing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

"Are you ready?" he asked leading her to the couch.

"…_hm_," she said as she placed herself comfortably on the couch.

He was gone and returned after 5 minutes and the room was filled with the aroma of fresh chocolate, all tempting her and she suddenly realized she hadn't had lunch.

"Open your mouth," he said with sweet authoritativeness and she obliged and felt something soft on her lips. She bit into it and immediately felt the milk chocolate dissolving into a juicy taste of oranges. She savored it before saying, "I knew it. You love oranges, don't you?"

He didn't reply, but pressed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth to savor the taste of his favorite fruit. She moaned in approval.

"Sweet", he whispered against her lips as he pulled away.

She parted her lips a little, ready for the next delicacy.

Once she felt it pressed on to her lips, she munched on it. This one was crunchy.

"…_um_…it's got nougat, almonds and bubbles. This is pretty usual, nothing you don't get in muggle stores," she said chewing away the remains.

"Hm…Try this," he said, giving her another one.

This one was incredibly soft and she sucked on it.

"It's got dark chocolate flavor in it with swirls of honey. A tantalizing combination, I must say. I like it," she said, taking her fingers to her lips to savor it better.

"How about this one?" he said, giving her yet another one.

"Oh! Strawberries in chocolate? Can you even do it? It's wonderful."

"And now for the last one," he said and looked at the box of chocolates he had. He had given her everything he had made for samples. Then, smirking he pulled out a chilly flavored one from the collection he had made especially for her and brought it near her parted lips. After a moment's hesitation of if he should do it, he pressed it softly on to her lips and she munched on it, not quite expecting her husband's prank.

"Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed, pulling the blindfold away from her eyes, spitting it and looking at him with watering eyes.

"Snape. I'm going to kill you!" she said, batting the air in front of her lips.

"Sh! The students will hear you," he said giving her the honey flavored chocolate.

"It's dark chocolate and has got a bitter taste to it, Severus. Oh Merlin! Professor Snape wants to kill me!" she shouted looking around for water.

"Don't shout. The whole school will hear you."

"I don't give a…_umph_…"

Snape's lips were pressed hard against hers in an attempt to shut her up. Her struggling just gave him the required entrance into her mouth. She stopped struggling and enjoyed the kiss as she tangled her hands around the back of his neck pulling him closer. His lips suckled and sucked on hers to ease the burning sensation. Satisfied that she would not shout more, he pulled away.

"Better?"

She smirked and said, "I could use another chilly chocolate."

"_Witch_," he hissed, pulling her onto him for yet another tantalizing kiss.

By the time they broke out for air, they realized that she was on top of him and he was lying comfortably on the couch. She realized the intimacy of the situation and the heat in her veins rose. She didn't know if she was ready for anything beyond this but nevertheless did not feel opposed to the idea. She allowed herself to lock her gaze with his and at once saw the pool of desire and insecurity in them.

"I need to confess something."

Her eyes urged him to go on.

"One week back I was at the Ministry to file a patent and I was told to use the machine you invented. And…when I doing the process in one particular machine, I did a mistake, so it told me to redo the whole process again and I got so worked up that I hexed it with a repair spell," he said slowly, letting the words sink into her.

Wide eyed, she balanced her weight on his shoulders and got up, but didn't answer anything. He also got up and saw that she was looking away.

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulders, "Hermione…"

She turned to face him, her face masking any emotion she had and for the first time, Snape regretted not stopping her from removing her earrings.

"Say something."

She didn't instead just stared at him.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	21. Understandings

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! And trust me, I have no intention of separating them ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

"Say something," he said.

She didn't instead just stared at him.

He looked vulnerable.

Taking a deep breath he continued, "I should have told you. I...I'm sor…_umph_…" his monologue was cut short when he felt her soft lips pressed on his. It wasn't sensual or heated but sweet and loving. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips harder to his, but didn't part them. It was as if she just wanted him to shut up and didn't want him to apologize. A little while later, she gasped for air and pulled away, resting her forehead against his. His hands encircled her, pulling her closer to him.

"_I'm glad you did what you did_," she said in a whisper.

"And I'm glad you did what you did," he said, before capturing her mouth with his.

A call for "Professor Snape" from the dungeons pulled them apart.

He swore under his breath before going to send the students away while Hermione chuckled at her husband.

"So professor, I guess I will go home now," she said playfully as soon as he came back.

If he was taken aback at her statement, he didn't show it. He looked at her and immediately understood her playfulness.

"Wel…Well, alright then," he said nonchalantly inspecting his nails intently.

She frowned.

_He was actually going to send her away? She was just playing with him._

She cleared her throat, "Alright then…" she said turning away, thinking of a way to stay back without expressing eagerness.

"Ow!"

Hermione immediately turned and saw him wincing in pain.

She dashed forward, "Severus! What is it?" she asked inspecting the hand he was looking at, indicating pain.

"It's the cut for the blood from last night. It won't heal by magic," he said smirking at her, knowing very well she wasn't looking at him to see it.

She looked up and immediately his face expressed pain.

"Maybe we should try muggle medicines."

"It didn't work. I tried."

"How did you even eat with this wound?"

"…_hm_…I used…no…I haven't eaten all day."

"Are you serious?! You haven't eaten all day? You need to look after your health and yourself," she said, going all, "_mom_" mode over him.

He shook his head smiling, "No, I don't need to."

"What?"

"I have you for that now," he said, tucking the lone hair that fell on her face behind her ear. She blushed a pale pink.

"And Mrs. Snape, when did you last have food?"

"…_um_…last night…" she said quietly, her smile dropping.

"Well, you need to look after your health and yourself," he said smirking and mimicking her.

Shaking her head, she smiled, "I don't need to. I have you for that now."

Both of them chuckled.

"I guess we should get some dinner. Do you want to go to the Great Hall?"

"And face all the students? No thank you. Maybe we should tell the elves to bring us some food here."

He gave it a little thought and then finally spoke up, "…if you don't mind, we could go out for dinner?" his eyes showed readiness for rejection.

She smiled and said, "I would love that."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to go back home?" he asked, trying to keep his standard "_smirk_" away from his face.

She chuckled knowing very well his intention.

Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, she said, "I'm home."

Grinning heavenly, he pulled her closer to apparate away.

* * *

**HOGESMEADE **

**CHARIOT LeGRANDE**

"I have never been here," she said as Snape opened the doors for her.

Unlike the cold from outside, the interior of the restaurant was warm, with bright lights and a feel-good atmosphere.

"Neither have I. I heard the food and ambiance is good."

She nodded as she followed him inside through the not so crowded restaurant.

Severus finally decided on the furthest most, dark corner of the restaurant and took off his robes and placed them on the chair before sitting on it.

Hermione looked around and saw that all of them had removed their robes, especially the women, who were decked in the latest Wizard World fashion. It was manners to remove her robes too, yet she sat on her seat opposite Severus with her robes on.

The table was narrow that their legs brushed against each other at times.

He looked up at her quirking his eyebrows, but didn't say anything when he saw her biting her lips nervously.

_What was she wearing underneath that made her so nervous?_

He saw her pull the robes closer around her.

Now, he definitely needed to know for sake of his sanity.

If the night progressed well, he might actually get to see it himself.

_It wasn't like she was wearing anything underneath, was it?_

His eyes widen at the possibility and he coughed to himself to mask his very apparent could-be realisation.

_Stop it, Severus! , _he chided himself.

"What do you want, Severus?" she asked glancing at the menu the waiter-elf had handed over to her.

"You…" he said before taking a sip of water.

Her eyes snapped up to look at him and she locked her eyes with his intense gaze.

Looking as poised as possible, he said, "You…choose."

She looked speechless for a moment before dipping her head to read the menu again, her blush very apparent.

She ordered her favorites and in 5 minutes the food appeared on their table.

"_hm_…what do we have here; Chicken spaghetti in creamy mushroom sauce, Roasted lamb with mixed vegetables in red wine sauce and champagne. Not bad."

"I didn't know what sauce you preferred. So I ordered both," she said picking up her fork.

She frowned seeing Snape try to pick up his fork with his wounded hand.

"Wait!"

He looked up and saw her get up and walk towards him to sit on the chair to his right.

He narrowed his eyes. She was very intent on swirling the spaghetti with her fork.

Without thinking, she brought the fork to his lips. He looked surprised, but took the bite all the while locking his gaze with her.

Her eyes gazed to his mouth, drinking in the way he chewed and the way Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. She felt her breath getting uneven as she imagined his mouth and tongue on her.

_Stop it, Hermione! , _she chided herself looking away.

Her hands trembled as she brought the fork to his lips yet again.

He was intently observing her and saw her getting redder by the minute.

He smiled.

He definitely shouldn't have let her take off those earrings.

"You should also eat."

"Huh?"

He raised his eyebrows and she looked away to hide her obvious blush. She immediately brought the fork to her lips and took a bite before turning to look at him.

He pointed to her lips and said, "…you have cream on your lips."

She shuddered at the very familiar deja-vu.

She brought her fingers to her lips to rub it off, but he held her wrist.

"_We don't want that to go waste now, do we?_" he said huskily and in a tug, she was pulled up to him. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt his tongue on the corner of her lips before he captured her lips for a brain numbing kiss. When they parted for air, she saw that she was half straddled on his lap and her hands were resting on his neck, while his were around her waist. They would have sworn that the temperature in the room had doubled.

"Isn't your hand hurting?" she asked frowning.

He chuckled and brought his "_supposedly_" wounded hand to cup her face.

"Apparently not."

"You are so much a Slytherin," she snorted before dipping in to nuzzle his ear, then trailed her mouth down the column of his throat.

"_Hermione_, we need to…_mm_…finish our dinner," he whispered reluctantly.

She pulled away and with a pout she asked, "Do we have to?"

"We could always go home for dessert," he said with a smirk.

Grinning she got off his lap and sat on her seat.

"So what do you really do at work?" asked Snape, hoping to distract themselves until the dinner was over.

With gleaming eyes, she started to talk about her work in a rather animated way.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**SNAPE QUARTERS**

**BEDROOM**

"What is there not to understand? It is just a charm that is infused with muggle technology."

"Ya, but how does it help? It could be done the traditional way."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Trust the Wizard World to accept something modern.

"You sound just like my colleagues," she said as he took of his coat and rolled the cuffs of his white shirt just below his elbows.

He smirked, "They are right."

"Hey!" she said raising her hand to hit his chest but he immediately caught her and pulled her towards him, his other hand resting on her waist.

Her eyes immediately snapped up to lock with his.

She sucked in air when she saw raw desire in them.

She was positive that he could hear her thumping heartbeat.

He looked composed but she could sense him struggling to control his uneven breath, his gaze drilling into hers.

_Could tonight be the night?_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	22. Very apparent

**CHAPTER 22**

_Could tonight be the night?_

Her eyes fluttered shut, unable to drink in the intensity he harbored. She parted her lips a little, waiting. She sensed him lean forward, his breath on her cheeks. She swallowed her nervousness away.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

"Good night!" he whispered against her ears.

Her eyes snapped open and she turned to face him.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb, his left hand cupping her right cheek.

"It's going to be a great day tomorrow. You need rest," he said quietly as if giving an explanation.

_Of course! The award show! How did she forget?_

"I will be in the sitting room. Call me if you need anything."

She nodded and he backed towards the door all the while locking his gaze with her, showing how reluctant he was to go.

Only at the door, did he turn.

"Severus."

His face turned and his eyes found hers.

_Don't go._

"Good night!"

He smiled and exited the room.

* * *

**SITTING ROOM**

He ran his fingers through his hair.

_Since when had he become such a gentleman? _

_Bugger!_

No wonder he was still a virgin.

_He knew he wanted her, then what was stopping him? _

_Why on Merlin's land was he being a gentleman?_

He knew little about women or relationships.

If what he had overhead over the years was right, women liked taking time in relationships which they thought helped it to last for a longer time. Their psychology focused on the emotional part of the relationship. As he snuggled to a more comfortable position in the couch, he knew he wanted Hermione for a lifetime.

So he could wait.

* * *

**BEDROOM**

She tossed and turned in _his_ bed, sleep far away from her.

_What was wrong with her?_

Severus had been a gentleman and she did appreciate him giving her time and space.

_But, then why did she feel disappointed at him not making any advances?_

From all the gossips she had heard during her school days, she was positive that men didn't like taking time in relationships. Their psychology focused on the physical part of the relationship. _She frowned, did he find her unattractive? No. His kisses spoke otherwise. Was he waiting for her to make the first move? _Most probably.

Not sure as what she was doing, she got up and made way to the door and twisted the door knob. Then stopped.

_What was she to do? Seduce him? Well, the important question was how?_ She had no experience and immediately regretted not indulging in gossips of this part from those hormone active friends of hers from her school days.

* * *

**SITTING ROOM**

Severus groaned.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. He heard her. He smelled her. His lips still tasted of her as he licked away the dryness. Small drops of sweat formed on his forehead as he relived each memory of her pressed against him.

Not able to bear it anymore, he got up and stared at the door.

_Did he dare?_

Without his command, his feet stirred towards the door.

He placed his hand on the doorknob and felt the knob twist. He knew for sure it wasn't him. Then, it stopped. The person on the other side seemed to be having an internal turmoil of her own.

Then, finally the door opened and he let his gaze scrutinize her.

She was clad in his clothes from morning.

That explained her uneasiness in the restaurant.

_One could only configure clothes within 50 meters. How did he forget?_

His gaze found her deep brown eyes and he saw that she was viewing him intently.

"Water?" started both of them.

Both of them swallowed simultaneously. They both knew it was a mere excuse. The jug, _now empty_, was in the bedroom, so Severus' request seemed genuine. But, Hermione knew better. He could have always configured water at his own leisure.

* * *

**BEDROOM**

He entered the room and quietly spelled _Aguamenti_ into the jug. Hermione winced. She could have always done that. She was only thankful that her wand wasn't in sight.

She saw him gulp down water, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Unconsciously, she wetted her lips.

She had no idea why she hadn't flung herself at him yet.

* * *

**MORNING**

She woke up in the morning, groggy from head ache. She hadn't slept properly last night. She snorted. The mutual attraction they harbored had been in plain sight last night and yet neither of them had had the courage to do anything about it.

* * *

**SITTING ROOM**

She entered the room and gasped when she saw the time was 11.

She looked around to find the room devoid of Snape.

_Where was he?_

It was Saturday and she knew he didn't have any class today.

_Then, where was he?_

She looked around to see if there was a note.

There wasn't.

A plate of food, still warm by charm, sat in the middle of the coffee table in front of the couch.

* * *

**1 pm**

She had searched the few places around the castle where he could be, but to her disappointment, she found that he wasn't anywhere.

_Why hadn't he left her a note?_

_And where on earth was he?_

As if on cue, he entered the room.

"Hello," he said acknowledging her and making way to the bedroom.

At first, she was happy that he was unharmed. Then, it slowly dissolved to anger when she saw him not making an attempt to apologize for his unannounced absence or explain where he had been.

"Where were you?" she asked narrowing her eyes, not realizing how much of a possessive wife she sounded like.

He turned to face her and in a mischievous grin said, "You sound so wifey."

"I'm your _wife_, Severus," she said, almost intimidating.

Before he could reply, she cast a spell on him.

Warmth filled both of them, but nothing happened.

"What was that?" he asked confused.

"_Globus Positionus_ charm. Now I will be able to use the _Positionus Revealus_ spell and locate you anytime."

"And why would you cast that on me?" he asked, his blood pressure rising.

"So that I would know where you are."

"Why? What did you possibly think I was doing? Having a date with one of my _girlfriends_? Cheating you behind your back?"

"No…" she started, realizing maybe she might have made a mistake. Just maybe.

He murmured something and a bag in his hand illusioned in sight.

He threw it to her, "I just wanted to get you a dress for the evening."

Giving her a piercing look, he strode out of the room to the dungeon.

Clutching the bag, she looked after him. He appeared again. She smiled. But it was short lived when he spoke in contempt, "I don't think I need to tell you where I'm going. You have your means of finding out."

Not giving her a chance to speak, he closed the door with a thud.

"I…I was worried," she said slowly, slumping on the couch, not that he was there to hear it.

* * *

**6pm**

She examined herself in the mirror.

Severus had great taste. The dress was sapphire blue, long sleeved and wide necked. It looked a tad formal, clinging on to her like an hourglass, resting just above her knees.

Her hair was pulled up in a french twist bun.

She sighed. Severus wasn't back yet. She had contemplated on using the spell to find out, but she knew that would just make things worse between them.

She had really hoped he would be back by now to take her to the award ceremony. She felt her eyes sting with unshed tears. She had sensed Harry and Ginny had distanced themselves after her marriage with Severus. They used to be together every evening before that. And Ron was just Ron.

Her parents. She winced. She hadn't been able to locate them after she had erased their memories in Australia. That was a reason for her to cast that spell on her husband. She didn't want that to happen with Severus. She suddenly felt very lonely. She didn't want to go to the ball feeling this miserable.

Her absence would not go unnoticed and she really didn't want Rita Skeeter headlining her in scandalous ways in the next day's newspaper.

Sighing heavily, she took out the earrings that Severus had given her and put them on.

It glimmered the color of her dress and she immediately knew that "blue" meant "sadness".

* * *

**AWARD SHOW ARENA**

The night sky was filled with stars. She looked around. The Ministry had decided to have the function outside. The place was filled with eminent people from the Wizarding World. She recognized the ones from the Ministry. An old man was droning on and on about something and for the first time in her lifetime, Hermione wasn't listening. She kept looking behind her back in hopes to find Severus.

The only consolation was that at 8 magic would bring him to her no matter how much ever he wanted to avoid her. She looked at the watch and saw that it was just 7.

One more hour to go.

She looked up only when her name was called 45 minutes later.

She got up and clumsily made way to the dais with all heads focused on her.

"…Mrs. Hermione Snape. Youngest recipient of Noble Order, for the advancement of magic in…" the speaker flared, drowning to the sound of applause that erupted.

Adorning a smile as genuine as possible, she acknowledged the people in the dais and accepted the medal around her neck by the same old man.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and all heads turned to the sky, just in time to see elegant Wildfire Whiz-bangs. The fireworks fused to form the wordings, "CONGRATULATIONS HERMIONE!"

Such feat clearly spelled out Fred and George. But almost immediately, she knew it wasn't them and she looked to the crowd to lock gaze with the caster. He stood in the middle of the ground smiling at her and visibly proud.

_Who would have thought that Snape was capable of such public display of adoration?_

Eyes flooded with happy tears, she got off the dais and made a dash towards him, hurling herself at him. He chuckled as he struggled to keep balance from falling, his arms around her. After a few minutes, when she felt thoroughly comforted, she stepped back.

"I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cast that charm on you," she said immediately flicking her wand to remove the charm.

"No. You were just in worry. I acted irrationally. Besides the spell is two ways. It would also help me to locate you," he said casting the charm on them again.

"No, we don't need it," she said lifting the charm away.

"It will give us a sense of security," he said casting it again.

By now the crowd had turned their attention them and was watching with interest the streams of light that they sent back and forth.

"Will you stop it?" she said lifting it again, this time quick enough to cast another spell of compliance. But Severus was ready for it and dogged it and sent a spell flying to her side.

She opened her mouth in shock when she felt her hair undone and flowing in cascades.

She had no idea what spell he had cast and she immediately sent a mirror spell, which mirrored the same spell back to him.

She gasped when his hair fell short, no more greasy and long. It reminded her of some actor. _Who was it? Alan something?_

With her distracted, he cast yet another spell, turning her dress to emerald green. Before understanding that it was just to match her now green earrings, she cast another spell and clasped her hand to her mouth, when his robes disappeared leaving him in his crisp white shirt and black pants.

Only when the whole crowd broke into a combination of gasps and giggles did she realize where they were.

She flushed a bright red and looked up at her husband. He didn't seem to be bothered with where they were. His face adorned a smirk and his wand was raised.

She looked at him wide eyed. _He won't dare, would he? Definitely not in front of the crowd! And she wasn't in robes she could afford to lose!_

Before he could flick his wand, she felt herself pulled towards him, her one hand binding her to him. But he was crafty and it looked like he was merely holding her. Tangling their unbound hands, he raised them to either side of their face, his nose now touching hers. He let out a contended sigh.

Suddenly the crowd broke out to shouts of, "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Incidentally, the sexual tension that hung around them was very apparent.

Needing no encouragement, he took her mouth in a long, real kiss. Her tongue met his with eagerness. She tasted of cherries. Merlin, he loved the taste of her lip gloss. Their hold on their hands tightened even though both of them were aware that they had been unbound. When they parted she saw the deep passion in his eyes and instantly sensed that tonight had to be the night. Not giving her time to think further, he dipped in yet again capturing her lips with his. Not one bit bothered of the applause and whistles that erupted in the ground.

(To be continued)


	23. Wish

**CHAPTER 23**

* * *

**BALL**

By now Hermione was tired of all the congratulations she got and wasn't in the least surprised that it was primarily for her _choice_ of a wonderful husband than for her award. She sipped her glass of sparkling apple water, glad to see that the dance had begun saving her from the praises.

"I wish my friends were here," she voiced silently to herself.

Severus, who was standing next to her, talking to a gentleman, heard her and excused himself to turn and speak to his wife.

"What happened? Why aren't they here?"

"I don't know. Last we saw them during Aunt Molly's accident. They haven't visited us nor have they even sent or replied to an owl. I thought they looked out for me."

"Maybe they are afraid of your snarky husband," he said with a smirk, hoping to lighten the mood.

She gave a little laugh, "That is exactly why they should have been here. To know how romantic my husband can be."

He gave a mock frown, "I'm not a romantic. I just wanted to wish my wife and I had to kiss you so that we could unbind our hands."

"Oh! So you kissed me only because you _had_ to and not because you wanted to," she said daring to take a step forward.

"Without doubt," he said hiding his smirk.

His teasing just wanted her to _want_ him even more. If he didn't take it to the next level tonight, then she would. Least bothered about if anyone would hear, she leaned in and whispered seductively, "_I want you now…_" She smirked to herself when she heard him gulp audibly and continued after backing herself, "…to ask me to a dance," she said as indifferent as possible.

"Huh?"

She raised her eyebrows, hiding her smirk.

"I don't dance."

She pouted, "It's not difficult, Severus. All you have to do is hold me and follow my footsteps."

"What?"

"See, I will show you," and before he could protest further, Severus found himself on the dance floor.

"Ok! Now your right hand encircles my waist and rests on the small of my back…yes…and the left hand, here entangle it in my right hand," she placed her left hand on his shoulders, "Ok! Now follow my footsteps…"

Her frame was etched into his, their breaths intermingling and their heart beating against the other.

"Relax!" she murmured in his ears, "It's easy. Feel it," she brought her hands from his shoulders to entangle them in his hair, massaging them softly. He leaned in to kiss her slow and deep, very much in harmony with the music on the backdrop.

By the end of the song, he had got the hang of it. But, it wasn't easy with all eyes on him. He wanted to escape this madness, but Hermione would not listen. And he obliged because he liked the proximity.

"May have this dance?" asked a very familiar voice and it was directed to Hermione.

"Headmaster? What are you doing here? I mean…I didn't know you would be here," said Hermione excited.

"And miss our favorite student's award function?" asked Minvera, joining her husband.

"And the best romantic scene in ages?" added Albus, with his usual twinkle.

Severus rolled his eyes. They would have known it in the papers the next morning. Even then did they have to be there for live witness?

"So may I have this dance? Or do you need your husband's approval?"

"I don't think he would mind," she laughed taking his hand.

Severus thought he was finally free and hid his scowl when Minvera held out her hand.

"I didn't know that you could dance."

"I don't dance. I just did it for Hermione."

"You are not bad at it."

"Attending the Yule, Halloween, New Year and Graduation parties in Hogwarts against my will and forced to watch them dance finally paid off."

Minvera gave a little laugh and even Snape managed to give a small smile.

"You should give a surprise congratulations party for Hermione at Hogwarts. She will love it. Even the students will be motivated."

"hm…sounds like another headache…"

"Oh Severus! But Hermione will love it."

"hm…" he glanced over his shoulders and saw Hermione still dancing with Albus and in a deep conversation with him.

"I will think about it, Mrs. Dumbledore. But now, can you teach me how they do the 'twirl'?"

Minutes passed and Minvera was on the verge of hexing Severus.

"It's simple. Try once more and if you drop me I swear I will hex you to the next week."

"Ok…ok…you move out like this and come in again and then…ow…why did you stamp my foot?!"

"This is hopeless. You better study it from Hermione."

"Speaking of Hermione, where is she?" he asked the approaching Head Master.

"She excused herself to go to the restroom," he answered calmly and there was something in his voice that said that that was not entirely true.

"Well Minvera. I heard there is a chocolate fountain over there. Do you want to see it?" and with that the meddling Dumbledore couple left Severus alone to handle the witch who was yet to make an appearance.

"Severus!" called a voice behind him.

He cringed. He knew that voice too well for his liking.

"Miss. Skeeter," he said turning to face the incorrigible reporter.

"That was quite a spectacular show. Hermione is quite lucky."

Severus frowned. _What was she getting at? Since when did Rita Skeeter become mellow?_ Whatever it was, he better be alert.

* * *

**APPARATION POINT in the arena**

With a 'pop', Hermione was back in the arena. She looked at the watch. 20 minutes had been sufficient for the preparations she had to do. She walked towards the ball. Severus would be wondering where she was and she had to think of a cover. She still didn't understand why Dumbledore hadn't told her earlier. He had to tell her in the last minute. Old man! Well, at least he told her. Severus hadn't.

* * *

**BALL**

_What the hell was Rita Skeeter doing talking to her husband? And why on Merlin's land was he talking back to her?_

_She was up to no good and Severus, of all people, would know that. Then, why?_ She asked herself as she neared the couple.

Hermione looked on as the pitiful reporter handed over a glass of juice to Severus. On an impulse, she took two long strides forward and knocked the glass from his hands.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" he asked, a little surprised.

She ignored him and turned to face the woman, "Miss. Skeeter, what do you think you are doing? Spiking someone's drink is an offence."

"I didn't spike his drink!" she answered, offended.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked, visibly irritated and caught her wrist to pull her back.

"Apologize to Rita this instant," he said in his dangerously low voice, which no one dared to contradict.

_Rita? Since when was she Rita?_

"Why should I? She spiked your drink."

"And what proof do you have?"

She looked at the spilled juice, dejected. Now, she had no proof.

"I…"

"Apologize now!"

"You believe her more than me?" she asked quietly, a little intimidated by his tone. Thankfully, the people around weren't noticing them.

He closed his eyes for a minute, gritting his teeth.

_No._

Finally he opened them and breathed out, "Yes."

Eyes shining with triumph, Skeeter smirked at Hermione, whose eyes sent daggers at her. Then trying to be as calm as possible, she said, "My apologizes, _Miss Rita_."

Then, without a word to both of them, she spun around and headed to the apparition point.

* * *

**APPARATION POINT in the arena**

She reached the apparition corner and stopped. She knew he would come for her and he did. She turned towards the sound of hurried footsteps.

He came in view and gave a sigh of relief when he saw her still there.

"Listen. She apologized for the news regarding our marriage and tried acting nice. I knew it was a ruse. I'm not that daft. I knew the drink was spiked. I'm a potion master, for Merlin's sake. Do you really think I would have drunk it? I had to act so she didn't headline us tomorrow in…_umph_…"

His banter was cut short when her soft, warm lips landed on his, pressed against his tightly. Her lips tasted of oranges. He found himself nibbling her lower lip to take in the taste. She moaned, parting her lips and nibbled his upper lip.

"Mione?" he managed to breathe out when they parted for air.

She smiled against his lips, "Merlin! I didn't know you could talk so much."

He searched in her eyes for an explanation.

She smiled, "I heard you. I heard you say, "No" in your mind. Even if I hadn't, I would have known you were doing it for a purpose."

He brought his hand to her cheek, still not believing the trust the lady in front of him had for him.

"Severus! Can we go home? I'm tired," she said placing a hand on his hand.

"Manor or Hogwarts?"

"I will apparate us," she said and for one minute Snape thought he could see Dumbledore's twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE **

_This wasn't Granger's Residence._

_This wasn't their Manor._

_This definitely wasn't the dungeons._

_Then, where was this?_

He looked to his side and saw the vast expanse of the Forbidden Forest. At least, they were near Hogwarts. _Wait! Is this Hogwarts?_

"Hermione?"

"Turn around," she whispered from his back.

He did and his breath stopped.

"Mione?"

She stood there smiling, radiating Aphrodite's beauty in the candlelight or moonlight. Which was it?

The floor, which Snape deduced was the terrace of Hogwarts, was filled with rose petals and there were t – candles floating at different lengths and different distances. The stars above, along with a crescent of the moon seem to be adding to the decoration.

"Happy Birthday, Severus!" she said, beaming at the look of surprise on her husband's face. Only then, did he notice the cupcake floating in the middle of the place.

She took both his hands and led him to it.

"Make a wish!"

He shook his head, "I don't need to. It's right here, in front of me."

Brushing off her happy tear, she allowed herself to be safe in his embrace.

"How old are you? 30?"

"Really? Are you mocking me?"

"No."

"I'm 36 as of today."

"You don't look it. Well actually, you looked 40 when we were in school but now I think time reversed your age."

"I bet it was after a charming witch entered my life."

She gave a little laugh.

"You never told me it was your birthday."

"You never asked."

She mock glared at him.

"Ok…ok…I deduce that the old man told you."

"Yes. And even he had to tell me in the last minute. I couldn't even get you a decent gift. All I got you is this small cupcake."

"Are you sure you didn't or can't think of a better gift?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and smiled when he saw her earrings turn red, along with her cheeks.

"Well, I can think of something. Maybe we should go back to our room."

"Maybe we should," he said, before tightening his hold on her waist and apparating them to their room, the birthday cupcake forgotten.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**SNAPE QUARTERS**

**BEDROOM**

_Where was her Gryffindor courage when she needed it?_

She looked at him nervously. He seemed to be inspecting his nails intently. Chewing her bottom lip, she looked away, thinking of what to do. Before she could move away, he caught her wrist from behind and she was positive her heart would leap out. Gently, his arms wrapped across her chest pulling her towards him. She moaned in approval as he caressed her cheek with his. She shivered when he caught her earlobe between his teeth and nipped her gently, his warm breath tickling her. Her head was tipped back, eyes closed and his arms trailed towards her waist, pulling her even closer. He reluctantly pulled away and turned her around to face him.

"Mione…"

"_mm_..._yes_," she whispered the answer to the unasked question.

The smile on his face was priceless as he pulled her and kissed her. He picked her and carried her across the room, placing her gently on his bed. He hesitated but she reached for him and pulled him to her, giving him all the assurance he needed.

They gave in to everything they had been suppressing. They were slow and passionate, exploring each other, becoming familiar. Both of them knew where the night would take them, and there was no denial that that was what they wanted most.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	24. XYZ Domain

**CHAPTER 24**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and as usual the lack of windows betrayed the time of the day. She brought her hands above her head to stretch into a yawn and only then did she realize that she was naked under the sheets. Almost alarmed, she looked to her side, to find her husband sleeping peacefully, equally naked. She blushed as she remembered the events of the night.

She patted his cheek before leaning in to place a quick peck on his lips. She gasped when he responded.

"You are awake?" she asked pulling away and holding the sheet closer to her.

He propped his head on his wedged hand and smirked at her.

"You remember how we got here last night?"

"Yes! Oho! Your cupcake is still in the terrace!"

He rolled his eyes, "And that is what you remember!"

She smiled as she remembered the events of the evening earlier. She was positive that now all the women in the Wizard World were jealous of her. He hadn't even told her it was his birthday yesterday. She had to do something really special. Her small surprise last night wasn't enough. She felt a little happy that she could do that much in the short span of time she had got.

"Hermione? Hermione?"

She came out of her trance only when he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"I was asking about last night. Were you reliving it?" he asked with a smirk.

She brought her hand to hit him across his chest but he caught her and pulled her on to him. She gasped at the bare skin to skin contact.

"How about we both relive it?" he added huskily.

* * *

**SITTING ROOM**

_Hours later…_

"Can you imagine Filch's face when he goes to clean the terrace?" she asked, chuckling.

"We never went back to revive your _precious_ cupcake," he said, sipping his steaming coffee.

She shrugged, "As if you had intentions. I thought you would have liked that set up and taken me right there."

"You were the one who suggested we go back to the room!" he accused, defending himself.

"Actually, it's been my dream since childhood. My husband would blindfold me and bring me to the terrace, there would be candles everywhere and a cake in the center, and he would wish me at exactly 12 for my birthday and then...Anyway a girl tells a million things, most of the times by actions and generally they are subtle. You are the one who should figure it out."

"Ah…my bad! So, you sitting here in just my shirt and nothing else, I can guess that that tells something."

"No. Don't get any ideas! I just don't have any clothes. I need to get them from the Manor."

"We can go today. It's a Sunday."

She smiled, "Where is today's paper? I'm very curious as to what your precious _Rita_ wrote about us."

He rolled his eyes, "Do you have to do that?"

"Oh yes! I intend on doing that for a long time now."

"By the way, what was your award actually for?"

She snorted, "If I tell you, you would actually flip out."

"What is it?"

"My…_how to put it…ah yes_…creative, as in muggle-inclined, inventions."

As expected he choked on his coffee, "As…*cough*…as in that machine?"

She grinned and nodded.

"That machine is the worst. Anyone can use it to force another. And…"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Let me explain. Even though magic is supposed to make things easier, we all know how the Ministry takes time, much worser than muggle Government, to sort things out when it comes to paper work. This machine has been a success in every sphere, except marriage. I have rectified it after our _fortunate_ mistake. I only intended it to help quicken the registration process. They take two days to process and deliver the certificate, for Merlin's sake. No one can force it on anyone because there is mutual confirmation required. Only in your case…" she lowered her voice, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What in my case?"

"You opted for Automatic Confirmation. No one in right mind opts for that."

"Ah…how many times do I have to tell you it was Dumbledore and not me?"

She chuckled, "Ya…ya…I believe you."

He rolled his eyes, "And there aren't other people with initials S.S.?"

"Apparently, you were the only one with those initials who signed up for it…"

"Good for me..." he said taking another sip.

"What spell did you use last night? I used the mirror spell."

"Eye of the beholder spell," he said smirking.

"Oh," she said, blushing.

"You like my hair short?"

"Now, that I think about it, I liked it long. But this will do for a while," she said, ruffling his hair after placing her empty cup on the coffee table.

"You really are a messy eater, aren't you?" he said, placing his cup next to hers.

"Huh?"

"…cream on your lips," he whispered before pulling her on to him, licking the foam off her lips, teasing her without kissing her.

"…uhm….Severus, when a girl says "Yes" she means "Yes". When a girl says "No" she means "Yes". You have a lot to learn."

"I take that as a Yes for my guess."

"No," she said, sticking out her tongue teasingly and moving away from his lap.

And the quarters was filled with the chasing, laughing and moaning of a newlywed couple for quite some time.

* * *

**FIREPLACE - CARPET**

"That was…that was…."

"Incredible?" finished Hermione for him as she lay beside him on the carpet. Both of them trying to calm their frantic heartbeats and very much ragged breath.

"I really don't understand why I was a virgin all these years."

"Because you were and are supposed to belong to me. Only me. No one else."

"Do you have any idea how sexy you sound all possessive?"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

* * *

**EVENING**

**PRINCE MANOR**

"Where were you? You left me to pack on my own?"

"I…I was just doing something."

"Ok. I have packed stuff for one week."

"We can come back next weekend. Now that I think about it, I have started liking this house. We can spend the weekends here."

"That's a good idea," she said closing her extensible bag.

"What are you going to do about Granger's residence?" as soon as he asked he regretted it. The charm, glow and radiance she had had all day seemed to have disappeared in a second.

"I don't know," she said slowly.

"We can rent it out."

"I will think about it," she said dismissing off the idea.

Something was wrong and he had to find out.

"Shall we go home?"

"I will apparate us."

* * *

**BURROW**

"Why are we here, Severus?" she asked, following her husband inside.

"We haven't inquired about Molly, have we?"

"We received her owl, remember?" she stated, frowning as she saw the young Weasleys bundled up in the living room.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny, getting up to greet her with her usual bone-crushing hug.

"Mione, we missed you," stated Fred, joining in.

_There was something not right, what was it?_ She turned and saw that Severus wasn't in the room.

Ginny seemed to understand her.

"Mione, come," she said, leading her to the sofa.

She sat there with Ginny, while the twins and Ron sat opposite them. Ron had a calm smile, which unnerved her more.

"We read Rita Skeeter's article with at most interest today and even Professor Snape confirmed it was true. Who would have thought that she would actually write true news. It is very unlike her, I wouldn't be surprised if she has ulterior motives," said Ginny.

_When did Snape confirm it? Did he come here?_

"Professor Snape told us how much you missed us and it was daft of us not to have come to the ball. We are sorry!" said Fred.

"Okaay...When did he come here?"

"Just few minutes before."

That explained his disappearance when she had been packing.

"Harry is away in Holland for an assignment, but we would have surely come if he was here," said Ginny, apologetically. By "we", she meant herself and Harry.

"You are quite lucky. Now we understand why you chose him. He loves you so much. He came here and gave us a lecture on friendship and you," said George.

"He even told us, if we weren't comfortable with him, we could visit you when he wasn't there. He is amazing. I bet a hundred galleons, it is only after you entered his life," added Fred.

If all this overwhelming for Hermione, what Ron said next elated her even more.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be, Ron. I'm the one who should be," she said and gave a quick glance to the other Weasleys who took it as their cue to leave.

Once they were alone, Ron said, "I know about the mistake. Sn...your husband told me. As much as it pains to see you with him, I am happy to know I wasn't rejected entirely. Luna and I were never together. We had just started that to make you jealous. It was her idea. I guess, it was of no use."

Brushing off her lone tear, she said, "I'm sorry, Ron."

"It's ok, Hermione. Friends?"

"We always are, Ron. And let me tell you this, no woman would ever agree to act with you to make another woman jealous, unless she likes you."

"You mean?"

"You have a shot with Luna. Don't let her go."

"Wow! I didn't realize that."

"Now, you have. Go for her," she said getting up, ready to go for her man herself.

* * *

**BURROW ORCHARD**

The orchard was just as she remembered. He was standing with her back to her gazing at the setting sun, appearing as a silhouette. Smiling through her tears, she dashed towards him.

He struggled to keep his balance as she flung herself at him from behind, holding him tight.

For a couple of minutes, he enjoyed her warmth, before freeing himself from her grip and turning to face her.

"Herm…" he was cut short when she bruised his face all over with her lips, holding his face tight.

He laughed as she clung herself to him so tight, that not even air could dare to separate them. Her face safely snuggled against his chest.

"Hermione, I need to breathe."

Giving a little smile, she loosened her grip, just a little.

He smiled as he patted her back, settling his face against her hair.

A moment of peace passed through them.

"I love you," they said together.

Hermione backed her face a little to look at him.

_Now, they would not have a fight as to who said it first, would they?_

"Don't ever leave me alone like that, Severus."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I love you, three."

"I love you, four."

* * *

_"Ok. Ok. I get it. __And just as every story ends, they kissed and lived happily ever after."_

_"__Wait a minute! Who told you it ended? There is more. After all it was not exactly as planned!"_

_"__What happened next?"_

_"__I have to prepare for my NEWTs, so just give me a couple of months or may be lesser; I will give you a sequel."_

**_Stasis Charmed for now..._**


End file.
